Darkest Powers Returns
by WindStorm96
Summary: takes place just after 'The reckoning' ends. Who knows what type of troble the group of genetically altered supernaturals get into know? read and find out :  Summary sucks but give it a chance
1. Last Chapter of 'The Reckoning'

**Hey guys! Im sorry I didn't get to finish my other story but I promise to go back when I get an idea of how to continue it from where I left off…but on with this new one im writing. Its based Just after **_**'The Reckoning' **_**In the **_**Darkest Powers Series.**_** This is the last chapter from the book so ppl know what the hell im rambling on about in the future chapter :D Hope everyone enjoys**

**Love as always RenesmeeRedbird **

Forty-Nine

Mr. Bae's Van was Parked a mile away in a shopping mall. He bought it a month ago, using fake paperwork, so it couldn't be traced back to him, andit looked like he'd been living in it. He threw his sleeping bag and cooler in the back, and we all climbed in.

I don't know where we ended up/ Pennsylvania I think. No one asked. No one cared. It was a really long, really quite drive. I was in the back with Aunt Lauren, and even though I noticed Derek glancing back at me anxiously every now and then, I soon fell asleep to the murmur of Simon and his dad in the front seat.

I woke up when Mr. Bae pulled into a roadside motel. He got two rooms and we split up, guys in one, girls in the other. said he'd order pizza for us all and then we'd talk. Aint Lauren said not to rush, No one was hungry, and I'm sure the guys wanted some alone time with their dad.

Liz and Tori seemed to figure I needed some alone time with Aunt Lauren, too. Liz took off, saying that she was going to wander and she would be back by morning. Tori said that her stomach was queasy from the long drive, so she was going to sit outside for a while to get some fresh air. Aunt Lauren asked her to go behind our unit, so no one driving past could see her.

That's when it really hit me: we weren't going home, not yet nyway. And we'd have to get used to always thinking about stuff like that, about who might be watching.

I sat beside Aunt Lauren on the bed, and she put her arm around my sholders.

"How are you doing?" She asked.

"Okay."

"What happened back there…At the lad…"

She didn't finish. I knew what she meant-killing Dr. Davidoff. And I knew that o mentioned it, she'd tell me I hadent actually killed Davidoff. But I had. I wasn't sure how I felt about that, only that Aunt Lauren wouldn't be the person I'd talk to it about, because she'd only try to make me feel better, not help me through it. For that, I needed Derek, so I just said, "I'm okay." Then," I know I cant go home right now, but I want dad to know im okay."

"im not sure that's-"

;he has to know. Even if he cant know about that necromancer stuff and the Edison Group stuff. He has to know im safe."

She Wavered for a moment, but seeing my expression, she finally nodded." we'll find a way."

When I found Tori out back, she was just sitting there, just like that night at the warehouse when her dad betrayed her. Sitting there, staring into space, hugging her knees.

This had to be so hard for her. The guys got there dad back. I got Aunt Lauren back. And Tori? She'd watched her mother die. No matter how much Tori hatted her, she'd still been her mother.

Tori wasn't alone here. She still had one parent, a biological one anyway, but I was sure that Mr. Bae wouldn't be to quick to tell her. That would be to weird, like saying," sorry you lost your parent, but here's a replacement."

I sat down beside her

"Im sorry about your mom," I said.

A short, bitter laugh." Why? She was an evil murdering bitch."

"but she was _your _evil murdering, bitch."

Tori gave a choked laugh, then nodded. A tear slid down her cheek. I wanted to put my arm around her, but knew she'd hate that, so I just moved closer, bumping against her. She tensed and I thought that she was going to move away, but then she relaxed, leaning against me. I could feel her body shaking as she cried. She didn't make a sound, though, not even a whimper.

A huge shadow rounded the corner. Derek stepped out, head tilted to catch the wind. His lips twitched when he saw me, curving into a crooked smile.

"hey," He said." thought I-"

Tori lifted her head and wiped her eyes on her sleeve, and Derek shut up.

"Sorry," he said gruffly and started to retreat.

"That's okay," She said, getting to her feet." My pity session is over. You can have her now."

As she walked away from us back to our room, Derek stood there, looking uncertain again. Anxious again. I waved for him to sit beside me, but he shook his head.

"Cant right now," He said." Dad sent me to find you."

I went to get up, but my foot was asleep and I stumbled a bit. Derek caught me and didn't let go. He bent, like he was going to kiss me, them stopped.

Was he always going to do that? I almost teased him about it, but he looked so serious, I didn't dare.

"Your aunt," he said." did she say anything about your plans?"

"No."

Once more he leaned down to me, then stopped again.

"Didn't she say _anything?_ Like whether your going home or not?"

"im not. As long as that Cabal is still out there, we cant. I suppose we'll stay with you guys, if that's what your dad has in mind. Probably safest."

He exhaled, like he had been holding his breath, and I finally understood why he was so anxious. Now that we'd escaped the Edison Group and were back with our families, he thought that meant we'd go our separate ways.

"Im definitely _hoping _we'll stay with you guys," I said

"Me too."

I slid closer, feeling his arms close around me, tightening. Our lips touched-

"Derek?" His dad called." Chloe?"

Derek let out a growl. I laughed and backed up.

"We seem to get a lot of that, don't we?" I said.

"To much. After we eat, we're going for a walk. A _long _walk. Far from every possible interruption."

I grinned up at him." Sounds like a plan."

Speaking of plans, Mr. Bae had plenty. Over pizza he confirmed what I expect-we needed to go on the run again, this time from the Cabal.

"So everything we did back there, at the lab…it didn't do any good?" I said.

"Probably only pissed the Cabal off," Tori muttered

"No it helped," Mr. Bae said." the Edison Group wont recover from this anytime soon, and it'll take some time for the Cabal or sort through everything and plan a search. Fortunatly, being a Cabal, they've got a lot on their to-do list, and we wont be on the top. You're valuable, and they'll want you back, but we'll have some breathing room." He glanced at my aunt." Lauren? Living on the run may not be what you had in mind, but I'm going to strongly suggest you and Chloe come with us. We should stick together."

Derek looked at me, tensing, like he was ready to jump in with arguments if Aunt Lauren disagreed. When she said," that would be best," he relaxed. So did I. Simon grinned and shot me a thumbs-up. I looked over at Tori. She seemed to be holding herself still as she could, her face ridged, not giving anything away.

"And Tori will come with us, right?" I said

"Of coarse." Mr. Bae smiled at her." I suppose I should make sure that's okay with her, though. Will you stay with us Tori."

She nodded, and slid a half smile my way.

"We'll need to lie low for a while," Mr. Bae said." I have a few ideas of places we can go. Simon says Tori got a list of other subjects. We'll make contact with them. They have to know what was going on…and what happened. We'll look for Rae, too. If she's with her mom, that's good, but we'll want to make sure of that. We don't want anyone left behind."

It was overwhelming, but it felt weirdly good, too, knowing we weren't alone, knowing we could help the others. We had a lot of work ahead of us, but a lot adventures, too. I was sure of that.

Derek and I went for a walk after dinner. Alone.

There was an open field behind the motel and we headed there. Finally, when we were far enough from the motel, Derek led me into a little patch of woods. He hesitated then, unsure, still just holding my hand. When I stepped in front of him, though, his free hand went to my waist.

"So." I said." Seems you're going to be stuck with me for a while."

He smiled. A real amile that lit up his whole face.

"Good,' he said

He pulled me against him. Then he bent down, breath warming my lips. My pulse was racing so fast I could barely breathe. I was sure he'd stop again and I tensed, waiting for that hesitation, stomach twisting. His lips touched mine, and still I kept waiting for him to pull back.

His lips pressed against mine, then parted. And he kissed me. _Really _kissed me-arms tightening around me, mouth moving against mine, firm, like he'd made up his mind that this was what he wanted and he wasn't backing down again.

I slid my arms around his neck. His tightening around me and scooped me up, lifting me off my feet, kissing me like ha was never going to stop, and I kissed him back the same way, like I didn't _want _him to ever stop.

It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was him. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I wanted this, and how incredibly lucky was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it.

This was what I wanted. This guy. This life. This _me._ I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care, I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I wanted to be.

**Okay I didn't think that was the best ending ever when I read it, but now that I think about it, it was a pretty good one. But im still going to continue on with it so please continue on :D**

**I own nothing but the plot of this, and possibly a few new characters that will be introduced later on. Bit everything thing else belongs to **_**Kelley Armstrong. **_


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Thanks too those who have reviewed, favorited, and Author alerted this! So instead of waiting for the weekend to finish update like I was planning on doing ill update now ****J**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Anything yet other then th plot, Sadly. Kelley Armstrong dose**

**Anyways on with the story :D**

After Derek and I walked back to the motel, we went to our separate rooms for the night. Reluctantly, I might add. But we had planned for another _'walk' _tomorrow, so it was easier to say goodnight.

"So since when are you and Derek a couple?" A voice says as I walk through the door, letting out a yelp. I turn to see Liz sitting on the bed closest to the door.

"Holy crap Liz!" I said." W-we've been together f-for a f-few d-d-days**, **im sorry I didn't tell you."

"Its not a problem Chloe, just didn't think that could ever happen."

Her and I talk for what seemed like hours about everything and nothing, but in reality it was only an hour tops, then we went to bed, well I went to bed and Liz went out to patrol since she was a poltergeist and didn't really sleep.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I was out, seeing as sleep had granted me a dreamless night.

I woke to a knock at our door as Tori shook me awake, with Liz not far from my face.

"Come on Chloe! You've been sleeping all day, along with your wolfy-boy down the hall. But I think its about time you get the hell up and join the living," She tensed and looked wieldy around the room." Sorry Liz, I didn't mean it like that."

I told Tori that Liz had said," Tori its fine, and by the way im right here, beside you, no the right," Then got up and outa bed.

"So, what time is it anyway? 'Cause I feel like I could sleep for another hour or two," I said, but as I looked around the room with my friends and my aunt, all of which had the same bewildered look on there faces, I knew that I had to have been sleeping for _far _to long. I ran to the little kitchen in the back of the room to look at the clock on the microwave that read 1:18 pm.

"Shit, guys. Why didn't you wake me up before now? Like maybe four hours ago would had been nice," I scowl at them.

"I've been trying to get your ass outa bed since 10 this morning, but you have been out worse then the other night when we couldn't wake Derek up. Sound as a rock. Same with him, as Simon has told me."

Had I really been sleeping that soundly that _Tori _couldn't wake me? I musta been more tired than I had thought. But Derek had slept like me, too, but he had barely gotten any sleep in the past week, I was actually surprised that he could still hold himself up.

"-he's still out cold, but I bet you could wake poor sleeping beauty up," I barely heard Tori, even though she was standing right beside me know, and I hadn't noticed that either, but her words broke me from my trance of Derek long enough.

"Im going to go next-door, talk to Simon and Kit while I wait for Derek." I said as I walked past Tori and Liz to the bathroom. Liz Just followed me right in, even after I closed the door she still went through.

"Chloe…I think there's something I should tell you, before you go to see Derek." Liz said. I turned to see her face, and it looked somewhat distorted.

"Liz? What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong, I swear, its just that I may not be around very much for a while, got some stuff to take care of."

"Okay. When are you leavening?"

"Soon I think. Im sorry for the short notice, but I have a feeling that there's something going on with my grandma, and I have to go check on her." Worry clear in her expression.

"I understand Liz, just be careful okay? I'll miss you."

"Promise to be careful to Chloe, you and the rest of the gang, okay? Take care of Tori." she was already starting to disappear.

"Promise Liz." I said as she completely vanished.

I finished in the bathroom then went out to tell Aunt Lauren and Tori that Liz wont be around for a while. They seemed okay with her sudden disappearance, but I could tell that Tori was upset.

"I'm gona go over to see if Derek's awake yet, and if not…well I don't know yet." I walked through the door and almost ran right into Simon.

"Hey, sorry I dint see you there Chloe, you okay? You don't look so good." Simons cheery smile started to fade as he studied my face.

"Yeah im fine, but Liz left again, said that she had a feeling something was wrong at home, so she went to check it out." Even I could hear the sadness in my voice. Simon gave me a hug and said it was going to be alright now, bit then let go and said that he needed to talk to Tori then walked through the door.

I on the other hand went next-door and knocked on the door. Within seconds Derek was there, smiling the smile that made my inside melt. I jumped on him. He wrapped his arms around my small frame and held me close. I pulled away slightly, then gave him a kiss, but was interrupted by Kit clearing his throat behind Derek, then giving a laugh as his son grumbled as he put me down.

"Soo… Good morning I guess, seen as we both just got up," I giggled while he just rolled his eyes, took my hand and led into the room." Morning Mr. Bae," I said as I sat down.

"Good Afternoon to you as well Chloe, I see that you seem rested. im glad." he smiled at me, then looked at his son.

"Liz left just after I woke up. She said she had to go and check on her grandmother." Derek studied my face as Simon had a few minutes ago, but instead of pulling me into a hug as his brother had, he got up, took my hand, pulled me over to his chair and sat me on his lap were he just held me.

We spent the rest of the day doing nothing at all. It was weird considering we were on the run for over a week, but after an hour or two Derek and I finally got used to it and began to relax in each others presence.

"Chloe? Derek? Are you back here?" I Heard as Aunt Lauren came around the corner of the motel." There you guys are. Dinners on the way, well actually Kit and Tori went to pick it up so they should be back soon. If you want some then I would recommend that you come in."

Derek was up in a flash, holding his hand out to me. I took it and was hoisted up into his muscular arms within seconds.

"Come on. If we don't go in now then we wont be able to go for our walk." He winked, as I felt my cheeks flush.

**Hey guys! I have been outside all day writing this, so let me know what you think so far. And sorry that's its kinda short.**

**Love RenesmeeRedbird**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Im gona try to update every couple of days, but I cant guarantee anything till schools over. Anyways thanks to everyone who has reviewed ****J**** So anyways, on with the story**

For dinner we had some kind of Chinese food, I couldn't even pay attention to my food, I was way to preoccupied for mine and Derek's walk tat was to come after.

Every time I would look at Derek, it was like he could sense that I was, because he would turn to look at me. I would look down, but not before I a small smirk forming on his mouth.

After everyone was done dinner, I excused myself so I could get freshened up before the walk, because I had a feeling that we were going to be going somewhere different today instead of in the midst of the forest.

I was just finishing up when I heard a knock at the door, as I open the bathroom door I see Derek strolling through the empty room, gaze locked on mine. When he reaches me, he pushes the door open farther, and walks right in.

Im about to tell him to leave when he looks at me, more intense then I have ever seen him before, but with such love in his eyes.He pulls me closer to his body and leaned down, as if to kiss me, but stopped just before my lips, tensing. His nostrils flaring, he quickly turns to the front door. After a few seconds he shakes his head, and turns to the open bathroom window, this time walking over to the sill and sniffing the air.

"Derek? Derek, what's w-wrong? What d-do you smell?" I ask, trying to keep the disappointment and nervousness from my voice. I was getting better at not stuttering when nervous, but was still having slight difficulty.

"Hmmm, I thought I smelt…never mind, it doesn't matter." he said as he turned from the window to look at me, and I could tell there was something that was wrong. He took a step, and was right in front of me. The bathroom was small so there wasn't much space, especially with a full grown werewolf in it.

He took my face in his hands, looking into my eyes." We should probably get going if we are going to walk. Its gona get dark soon, and I know how skittish you are." He said with a smile.

"Im wont be, not with my amazingly sexy werewolf looking after me." I said as I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed his collar bone. I felt him shutter slightly under my lips, and I had to give a small giggle.

He secured his arms around my waist and hoisted me up onto the counter, I wrapped my legs around his waist." So you think Im sexy? Hmm….." He looked down at me.

"Yes I do…very sexy indeed." I looked into his eyes, and saw confusion." What's wrong?" I was pulling away, when he tightened his grip on my waist.

"Chloe, nothings wrong. I just….just didn't think you would ever call me sexy." He blushed.

"Derek, how could I not call you sexy? You have to be the most modest guy I have ever met! You have the body that any guy would die for, and you have the most beautiful personality, and the most perfect eyes." I touched his cheek, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Chloe I…..I love you. I have loved you since the first time you looked into my eyes." I remembered that day clearly.

' _Mrs. Talbot set me to peel carrots for lunch. I didn't dare tell her I'd never peeled one in my hacking my thunb, I got the hang of it._

_As I peeled, my mind started to wander…into places I'd rather not visit. So I called in my best defense: turn it into a movie._

_As traumatic experiences went, the last few day were the best film folders ever. But what genre would it be? Strait horror? Or psychological suspense? Maybe a combination of elements, surprising the viewer with-_

"_Peeling duty already?" a voice whispered." What you do to deserve that?"_

_This time, when I wheeled around, I didn't see a disembodied hand but a whole body. A guy, in fact, maybe a year older than me, a half foot taller and slender, with high cheekbones and dark blond hair worn in short, messy spikes. His almond-shaped brown eyes danced with amusement._

"_You must be Chloe."_

_He reached out. I jumped back. The carrot leaped from my hands and bounced off his arm. A real arm. Attached to a real guy._

"_I-I-"_

_He put a finger to his lips, then pointed at the dining room door. Beyond it, Mrs. Talbot was talking to Liz._

"_Im not supposed to be in here," he whispered." Im Simon, by the way."_

_I was suddenly aware that he was standing between me and the exit. His smile was friendly, and he was definitely cute, but cute didn't count with a guy who had you cornered in a group home. _

_He backed up to the walk-in pantry, lifted a finger telling me to wait, then disappeared inside. I could hear him rotting around in the shelves. When I peeked in, he was taking down a box of graham crakers._

_A kitchen raid? I couldn't help smiling. Guess it didn't matter wheather it was a group home or summer camp, guys and their stomachs didn't change. Simon pulled out an unopened sleeve of crackers._

"_The other one's already open," I whispered, pointing._

"_Thanks, but he'll want the whole thing. Right, bro?"_

_I followed his gaze over my shoulder, and let out a yelp. The guy standing behind me had to be six feet tall, with shoulders as wide as the door. Though he was as big as an adult, he'd never be mistaken for one. His face could be used as the 'before' picture for acne cream. Dark hair hung in his eyes, lank and dull._

'_I-I-I-" I swallowed.' I didn't see you there."_

_He reached past me and took the crackers from Simon. When he started to retreat, Simon grabbed the back of his shirt._

"_We're still teaching him manners," he said to me." Derek, Chloe. Chloe, my brother, Derek."_

"_Yeah." Derek's voice was a low rumble." Identical twins."_

"_He's my foster brother," Simon said." So I was just about to tell Chloe-"_

"_We done here?" Derek said._

_Simon waved him away, then rolled his eyes." Sorry. Anyway, I was just going to say welcome-"_

"_Simon?" Tori's voice echoed through the kitchen." Aha. I thought I heard you." her fingers closed around the pantry door." You and Derek, always raiding the-"_

_She spotted me and her eyes narrowed._

"_Tori?" Simon said._

_Her expression flipped from simmering to simpering." Yes?"_

_He jabbed a finger toward the dining room door." Shhh!"_

"Derek….I love you too." I smashed my lips to his.

**Let me know what you guys think so far :D**

**Love RenesmeeRedird**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Have a big essay due in English soonesh so I may not be able to write, but you never know, im pretty good at multie-tasking lol :D so anyways on with the story.**

We stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity.

When he pulled away, I looked into his eyes for something that I wasn't going to find.

"Derek? What's wrong…?" He shook his head at me.

"Nothing. I just hear someone coming, and we aren't really supposed to be here right now," He winks." we are supposed to be out on our walk and it is starting to get dark."

"But like I said before, I cant get hurt with my sexy werewolf looking out for me."

"Even with that said, I still don't think we should be out for to long after dark." He looked away, but not before I saw the slight look of fear cross his face. He had smelled something before. What was it? Was it something that even he couldn't take on?

"Okay, well lets go before Tori or Simon walk in and start asking questions," I laughed as I jumped down off of the counter. We turned toward the door, just as the front door opens, and reveals Tori and Simon standing side by side, looking past right at us. I could feel my cheeks flush as I feel Derek's arms going around my waist.

"Thought you guys were going for your evening '_walk'. _Yeah right, walking my ass. You probably just get far enough away from here then sneak off into the woods." She said it with a sarcastic tone, but with one look at my face she burst out laughing. I looked at Simon and he was trying to hold in his laughter, but barely maintaining it." WOW! Are you serious? You guys really spent your walk in the forest, like making-out with the animals watching? AHAHAHHAHAHA OMG THAT IS SO F-IN FUNNY!" She just kept with it, until she was literally bawling from her fit of laughter, and, again, Simon wasn't in a much better state. God, when had my life become so entertaining?

"Well for your information, we walked into the field and sat there together. So you guys can just settle down." I said it with discipline clear in my voice, but it just made them laugh all that much harder.

"Quit it now! Chloe is telling the truth, and even if she wasn't, is it really any of your guys business what we do together or where we do it? No. So move outa the door way before im forced to move you!" Derek wasn't yelling but not quite talking either, but that shut them both up, and within seconds we were walking out the front door and towards the car.

"Thanks for that in there. That had to be the most embarrassing thing to happen to me yet," I said in a small voice. I looked up when he didn't answer, but he didn't seem to paying me much attention. His head was lifted a bit, and I could tell he smelled something. Again." Derek…baby?" I touched his arm, and could slightly feel it wiggle beneath my touch. He was gona change. Soon. We had to get into the forest, but with him standing like this I would probably have a better chance at dragging him with me. "Derek baby, we have to go to the woods, your going to change soon. Derek, come on we have to go," I said as I rubbed his arm. After about a minute of repeating that he finally looked at me. I saw nothing that was beyond slight discomfort from his muscles and bones. He took my hand and we started walking around the building, and into the awaiting field.

"Derek, what did you smell?" He didn't answer, he just kept walking towards the forest a few hundred feet away from were we were. I Stopped dead in my tracks, making Derek jerk. He turned to face me, with confusion and pain in his eyes. I knew we had to get to the cover of the forest, but I wasn't going anywhere until he told me what was up." Derek Souza, tell me what the hell you have been smelling. Right now!" I could see shock I his eyes as I raised my voice at him. I felt bad for it, but I knew that that was the only way I would get anything outa him.

"Chloe, please lets just go. I can feel the change, and its coming faster than it has been. Please. I'll tell you everything after im done, just please." He looked right into my eyes, and for the first time ever he used what I could only describe as 'the puppy dog look', you know the one that looks like a puppy you just gave hell to. I couldn't believe he actually used it on me!

"Derek, are you really using that face on me?" he just nodded, and made his pout and eyes even bigger, if that was even humanly possible. He looked just like I had spanked him. I couldn't hold my position anymore. I ran into his arms and hugged him. I could feel his grip on me tighten as be began to tremor.

I jumped away, grabbed his hand once more, and started running into the trees.

We had just gotten into the trees and to that little opening we were in the night before, when Derek dropped to his hands and knees and began his change, still fully clothed. He dropped his head, but did not spray his dinner out this time. It was getting easier on his body to take form of the gorgeous black wolf, but I could still see the discomfort of the change.

I dropped to my knees next to him and started to rub his back, right between his shoulder blades, as I had done every time he had changed in front of me. I could hear a rumbling sound coming from his chest, and could feel the hairs on his back lengthen.

Within minutes, I was kneeing beside the most gorgeous wolf ever. He turned his head to look at me, and I could see the green eyes that I had come to love so much, I could see the faint glow of love in their depths. I slid closer to him and wrapped my arms around his body, and he wrapped his tail around my waist.

Just as I was starting to douse(sorry if that's spelt wrong…couldn't figure it out lol) off, Derek shot right up, knocking me flat on my back. I got up hastily, looking around franticly, but didn't see anything or one coming at us. I turned to Derek, and even in wolf form I could tell something was bothering him.

I walked over to his side. I fell right to my knees and hugged hit tight to me. I couldn't bare to see him like this, his eyes were missing there normal gleam, his back was slightly hunched over with frustration clear on his doggish face.

As I hugged him, he began to loosen his tight muscles, laid his head on my shoulder, and inhaled my scent.

We sat there, him inhaling and me just holding him as tightly as I could, for what seemed like minutes, but as I opened my eyes to pet the loveable dog that was within my arms, I could see that the sky had turned dark and the sun was far from being in the sky.

"Derek, we have been out here a long time…do you think your dad and Aunt Lauren are out looking for us, since we didn't come back after or walk?" I ask while letting go of his neck.

He turns his head to look at me as if to say _'yay, they'll come out here cuz we didn't come back from our walk 'cuz we aren't teenagers' _and rolled his eyes. I just giggled. Who needs Edward Cullen to read your werewolf boyfriends mind? We can translate just fine without him. I burst out in laughter at my inner thought, while Derek looked concerned with my mental health." Its fine-hehe- just thinking of-eheh- something that I found-ahah- really funny." I gave him a big smile.

Derek snorted and looked up into the sky. Then I remembered that something had been bothering him." Derek what's going on lately? You have been on high alert since earlier in the bathroom. What have you've been smelling?" He didn't look at me.

I grabbed his head between my hands and made him look me in the eyes." Derek Souza. You told me that you would tell me what was going on, and I know you cant talk right now but tell me the best you can. I hate seeing you like this, especially when I don't know why." I said with a stern look plastered on my face.

He sighs, then shakes his head. Then he starts to convulse. Crap. He was about to change back. Double crap! We didn't have a change of clothes for him still. Arg!

Breathing heavily, My Derek started to reappear from his wolf self. I still just sat beside him, rubbing in-between his shoulders as I always did.

Once he caught his breath and his face was almost completely back to normal he sat back on his heels, trying to make sure I didn't see _anything __L_

"Okay, fine. You want to know what has been going on?" I shook my head." Okay… Today I have been smelling…"

**MAHWAHAHAHA! Cliffhanger! **

**Question for all of ya'll…dose anyone think they know what Derek has been smelling the past few Chapters? Let me know what you think, and person to get it right ill mention in the next chapter.**

**One more thing…Do you think if I started to use Derek's POV sometimes…let me now plz :D **

**thanks guys!**

**Love Ya RR 3**


	5. Authors Note

**Hey Guys! Im sorry I havent updated in a few days but I have been busy with school work :'( I will update this weekend promise! But I have another essay due in a week and it's a long one so you guys will just have to bare with me. Im sorry! Plz don't hate me! I will make this a really long chapter just for you! Oh and keep guessing on what Derek is smelling plz, I want to see what you guys are thinking lol :D….so far I have only had one guess by Insanechick95**.…**hilarious! LOVED IT!**

**Love yas, RenesmeeReedbird **


	6. Chapter 4

**Hey Everyone! Hope you guys aren't to mad at me to enjoy the next chapter…lol :D**

**Again im soooooo sorry for the wait for this,I had a essay due in English, and now that im finished it I have one due in geo to :'( sometimes life isn't fair….lmao. Well enough with my story and apologies and on with the story!**

"Okay, fine. You want to know what has been going on?" I shook my head." Okay… Today I have been smelling…" he turned away." Chloe, please don't be mad, but, uh, I have been smelling someone that smells like you all day, but with a slight twist to the scent. I have been trying to ignore it, but, it hasn't been working out too well," He said turning back to look at me, with a small smile, trying to ease the tension of what he had just said.

"Derek, I-I-I," I took a deep breath." Derek, I don't understand what that means. Is there someone who….I don't even want to think like that. And when you say twist, what do you mean?"

"I don't either Chloe, but believe me I wish I did, 'cuz then I wouldn't be feeling like we were being watched. I could even feel it when we were in the bathroom before. I couldn't be sure until we got out here though, cuz I could literally feel them following us, but I couldn't do anything. Chloe…im so sorry…I may have put you in danger…" I couldn't believe this, my sexy wolf was _crying! CRYING! _

I jumped into his arms bringing his head down so I could look right into his face, and sure enough there were tears falling from his eyes. I couldn't bare it. I broke down. Falling to my knees in front of him. I couldn't bare to see him like this! I couldn't bare to see him hurt! I felt like I was going to explode from how much my heart hurt to see Derek crying. I could feel it breaking apart, piece by piece.

I felt Derek kneel down next to me, but I didn't move. I couldn't. I felt his arms go around my small figure, and pull me to his lap. I could hear him saying reassuring words. But what brought me out of my trance was him saying _'Chloe I wont let anything hurt you, im going to bring you back to the hotel and then go out and find whatever it is, just know that I love you.' _I jolted upright, and looked into his saddened face. He was still crying, but I could tell it was from my crying.

"Derek….W-w-what are you talking about? You cant leave! You cant, I wont let you!"

"Chloe…I have to leave. You were just crying so hard, I cant watch your fear of whatever is out there. I have to go and stop it." he said, looking into my eyes.

"Derek….I wasn't crying because Im afraid of whatever is watching us…I was crying because my heart felt like it was going to implode when I saw you crying…I could bare to see you like that so I broke down." I took his face in my hands and brought his face closer to mine.

"Oh Chloe…Don't ever feel bad for me. Don't ever cry again. It kills me to see you cry. I swear that a piece of my heart broke off and burst into flames."

"I wont…if you wont." He shook his head in agreement. I crept closer to him, finally ending up dropping into his lap, his legs falling out from under him, and ending up falling to the ground on his back. He was looking up at me as I crept across his chest, leaving my legs out to cover the tops of his(I was to short to cover all of them) and felt my way up his chest.

When I reached his face, I saw that his eyes had glazed over, but he was still staring at me, with something in his eyes….lust? I sure as hell hoped so. My hands went up to his cheeks, then down to his collar bone and then up again. I felt him shutter beneath my touch. I leaned in, just above his lips, an then went to his neck and started to kiss it. I let my tong out to taste his skin. OMG! He tasted amazing! I kept to his neck, until I heard him moan. I felt something on my leg, but I knew what it was(*wink wink*) I started to suck on his neck, he moaned again only loader this time, and pulled my face away from his neck and to his lips.

His kiss was so intense I gasped, he used that to slid his tong into my mouth. This felt so right. I stared to remove my sweater, trying to get even closer to his perfect body, but his hands slid to my shoulders, not letting my finish.

"Chloe…No…not tonight…I love you so much, and I want your first time to be special…it will be mine to." Derek said as he rested me in his lap, after he sat back up. I must have looked hurt because his face turned pained." Chloe, you have to understand that I want this more than anything. _You _more than anything. But I don't want our first time to be out here in the woods like animals. I want it to be perfect." he kissed me softly before rising to his feet, my still cradled in his arms.

I looked at him with puzzled eyes. What was he talking about? I loved him, and it didn't matter where we were as long as I had him, and he had me.

I must have fallen asleep on the way back to the hotel, because when I heard Derek say "Chloe? Sweetheart, come on, were back." I opened my eyes and saw the most handsome face over mine. I reached up, wrapped my hands into his hair, and pulled his face down to mine.

He continued walking until I was up against a wall, pinned between him and it, but I couldn't have cared less. I was with the most gorgeous man in the world, and nothing could ruin this for me.

"WTF! Derek where the hell are you clothes?" Damn, guess I spoke to soon. Derek pulled away, growling. We both turned in the direction the scream had come from, and there stood Tori. But she wasn't looking at our faces. She was to busy staring at Derek's 'lower regions'(HAHA). I jumped at her, but Derek caught me before I could even get close to her, but that knocked her out of the trance.

"Tori, if you ever look at my man again like that I will sick the closet zombie on you! I screamed. Her eyes widened. I could tell she knew that I meant it because she began to retreat, but before long she tripped on a fallen brick, falling backwards and hitting her head off of the concrete. And that broke me out of my trance.

I ran to her side, with Derek on my heals. Before I was standing beside her, I could smell the faint smell of blood. As I continued to run for her, Derek grabbed my arms,to hold me back. I was about to yell at him when he started forward again, only with me behind him.

As we neared Tori, I could hear shallow breathing. _oh thank God! She's okay! I thought to myself._ But Derek knelt down beside her, and as I got the first look at her from up-close. There was a small pool of blood that surrounded the back of her head, her eyes were closed, I could see her chest rising and falling, but as I tried to get her to open her eyes, she didn't respond. I tried again. And again. I finally got down on my knees and was going to try and shake her awake, but Derek stopped me.

"Chloe, you cant do that. She's out cold. She probably has a concussion, so we cant move her or it could be worse then that. She should be fine though. This happened to Simon a few years ago…except he didn't do it because his best friend was threatening him." he eyed me, I flinched. He was right. I had caused this to happen. I inwardly cursed myself for being so jealous. _but she had been looking at Derek's manhood…my mind was telling me._ It didn't matter if she was or not, she had become a really good friend to me and this is how she's repaid? Being threatened to have a zombie attack her, and then being knocked unconscious? Hell no….and I really couldn't blame her for looking, it was pretty amazing that he was….no I cant think about that right now, I had to help Tori!

"Your right Derek. I cant believe this happened! Oh my God! Shes probably never going tp talk to me again! Oh no, nononononononononono! Are you sure that shes going to be alright? Derek, what if this damaged her brain…like more than a concussion? OH MY GOD, what if this killed her?" I couldnthold in the tears that escaped from my eyes.

Derek wrapped his arms around me. "Chloe, shes going to be fine. And what did we agree on?" He wiped away the tears that streaked my face." No more crying. She going to be fine. Its pretty much the same thing that happened to you when she hit you with that brick at Lyle House. You hit your head off the floor when you fell, and you had a concussion. Not a bad one but still. It has happened to me before too. So don't worry." he said as he tried to calm me.

I remembered when Tori had hit me with the brick and bound me in the crawl space under Lyle House. That's how I found the bodies of the other supernatural's that Samuel Lyle had done experiments on. I had forgiving her for that. She didn't deserve this, and I knew what I had to do.

"Derek stay here with her. I'll be right back with some backup." I said as I ran around the back of the hotel. I stopped when I was in front of Simon, Derek, and Mr. Bae's room.

I tried to summon Liz, but she didn't appear. _Shit! Forgot she left for a while. I cursed myself._

I jiggled the doorknob, it was unlocked._Hmmmmm…this is weird. _I turned the knob slowly, trying not to make a noise, but the door squeaked. I Jumped at the noise but held in my yelp.

I quickly got in the room and closed the door behind me. I looked around the dark room, and saw what I was looking for.

I walked over to one of the beds and lightly shook Simons shoulder. He turned to look at me with confusion in his features. When he woke up a bit more, and got a closer look at my face, he jumped up. Startled that I was there I guess.

"Chloe? Whats wrong? Why were you crying? What happened? Wheres Derek?" His forehead crinkled with worry.

"Simon…I need your help with something."

**HEHE! I finally updated! YAY! Again im soooooo sorry for the wait my beloved readers. What do you think of this chapter? Good, Bad, Awful, horrific? Let me know.**

**Do you guys think I should use Dereks POV sometimes? Hmmmmm…well let me know :D**

**Love yas!**

**RenesmeeRedbird**


	7. Chapter 5

**Happy Mothers day Everyone! Thought I would update today seein' I wont be able to this week ****L Again im sorry but you know how school is…and exams start in a month! AHHHH! Really glad I only have to do two hehe :D So enjoy!**

"Simon…I need your help with something." He looked at me like I had grown 3 heads. "Simon? Whats wrong?"

"Huh? Oh, uh, nothing. Just kinda surprised that you asked me to help." awkward pause." so, uh, what do you need? And wheres Derek? You guys didn't come back last night, and I was gonna go out and look for you, but…dad and your aunt said that you guys would come back before morning…So where were you guys…or do I want to know?" His voice said that he was concerned, but I could see in his eyes that he was still hurt that I chose his brother over him.

" We were on our walk last night but then I noticed that Derek was going to change, so we went into the forest so he could without attracting attention. He changed, and was really tired so we slept there. He changed back and I gave him my coat to cover up with," I explained. " but he took it off when we got back, and we stated kissing, then Tori came out and freaked out. She was staring at…well you know…and I got very pissed so I told her that if I saw her looking again that I would raise the closest corpse to attack her…she started to retreat but she tripped and now is out cold outside behind the hotel. That's why I need your help. Derek says she has a concussion, but there's blood, too. I thought that you nay know a spell to help her." I couldn't hide my tears, so I let them spill over. I felt arms go around me, and pull me into a tight hug. Simon started to rub small circles on my back, and let me calm down before he said anything.

"Chloe…I don't know any spells like that, im sorry. But I could come and help, because this has happened to me before. Had a pretty bad concussion." He said well hugging me. "Chloe? Come on, lets go see."

"Wait, Simon," he turned to look at me from the doorway." Thank you, thank you so much, for everything. Im so sorry that I hurt you." I started to cry again. But this time because I hurt two of my friends now. _How could anyone put up with me? How could anyone think I was good if I hurt everyone? How could Derek love me after I hurt his brother? GOD! Im so stupid! _I fell to the ground sobbing. I felt so bad for all the damage I caused.

Again I felt a pair of arms go around me, only this time they held me tighter. They were still the same arms but they held me closer to there body.

Simon must had been right beside me, because he pulled me onto his lap. I cried into his shoulder. I cried until I felt that he was shaking. I looked up to see that Simon had a tear streaked face. I had no idea why he was crying.

"Simon? Simon what's wrong? Simon please tell me."

"Chloe. It hurts. It hurts so bad sometimes. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but it…I don't know. And I saw you crying, which just caused even more pain. Chloe, I don't care that you chose Derek. I just want you to be happy. Please just don't cry. I-" I cut him off with a kiss o the cheek.

"Simon, you have to be the best brother in the world if you are willing to go through all this pain for Derek. You are one of my best friends and I don't ever want to lose you. I will make it up to you some how. I promise." I kissed him on the cheek again, but this time his cheeks didn't flush, but maybe 'cuz they already were.

"Chloe, don't worry about making it up to me. I said that all I wanted was for you to be happy, and if Derek makes you happy then that's how you are gonna be. I don't need anyone but you guys for me to be happy. I love you Chloe. I promise you I do." _I was taken aback by what he had just said. He loved me! Crap! I couldn't deal with this right now! I couldn_-My thoughts were interrupted by Simon. "Chloe, I love you, but I know you don't love me more than like a best friend. But I love you like a sister." OMG! Okay well that is better! I don't think I could have dealt with a love triangle…again.

"Chloe? Come on, lets go and help Tori. Even though shes a pain in the ass normally shes still like a sister to me." if only he knew. If only he knew.

"K… but I think that we should grab Derek a pair of pants or shorts or something."

"Right," He ran over to the dresser and grabbed a pair of shorts out of a drawer. "Kay lets go."

We ran outa the room and around the building, only to find Tori sitting up, leaning against Derek's arm. Her eyes were closer, like it hurt to look at the slight light in the sky. _Well at least shes 'aint staring at Derek, I thought. _

"Tori! Tori can you open your eyes?" Simon said as he ran over to her, he passed Derek the shorts, and took Tori in his arms like he had just done to me.

I couldn't help but stare at Derek as he got up and started to pull on his shorts.

_**Dereks Pov (Tehe thought I would try it)**_

I couldn't believe what just happened! Chloe just threatened Tori, and now she's out cold! WOW! Okay well, why was Chloe threatening Tori anyway? I looked down. Ohhhhhhhh, I get it now. I felt my face flush. Tori was staring at me. I get it.

Now Chloe said she would 'be right back with some backup'. what the hell did that mean? Was she gonna wake dad up? Shit! She better not. What if she woke up her aunt? Double shit!

I was mixed up in my thoughts when I heard something. I looked around. Nothing. Then I looked at Tori and froze. She was trying to sit up! Iran over to her, and propped her up, slowly. I looked at her face and could tell that her head hurt like hell. Her eyes weren't open. When she was in a sitting position, I sat down next to her, legs up, so if she did open her eyes she wouldn't be staring again, and she leaned against my shoulder. I heard her say something like 'thanks you big puppy'…umm okay? Weird to say the least.

Just as Tori started to relax against my shoulder I heard someone crying. I knew who it was. Chloe. Why was she crying? What had happened within the minutes that we had been apart? God Damnit! I couldn't leave Tori here alone though. GRRR! Okay well, if shes not back in five minutes then I will carry Tori with me to get Chloe, and no I don't care that she has a concussion, she still comin' with me!

I was getting worked up, and I could feel it. If I didn't calm the hell down soon I would end up changing and Tori would probably get hurt even worse than she already was. God Damnit! Wow, life really sucks right now.

Just as I was about to scoop Tori up and bolt it to Chloe, I heard someone else crying too. Huh? What the fuck is going on? I listened even harder to the room were Chloe and the mystery person were.

"_Simon? Simon what's wrong? Simon please tell me."_

"_Chloe. It hurts. It hurts so bad sometimes. I know you didn't mean to hurt me, but it…I don't know. And I saw you crying, which just caused even more pain. Chloe, I don't care that you chose Derek. I just want you to be happy. Please just don't cry. I-" _then I heard a small wet sound. Like he had been kissed on the cheek or something.

"_Simon, you have to be the best brother in the world if you are willing to go through all this pain for Derek. You are one of my best friends and I don't ever want to lose you. I will make it up to you some how. I promise." _Huh? What did she mean make it up to him? Oh shit! She wouldn't. Would she? NO! Shes not like that!

"Chloe, don't worry about making it up to me. I said that all I wanted was for you to be happy, and if Derek makes you happy then that's how you are gonna be. I don't need anyone but you guys for me to be happy. I love you Chloe. I promise you I do" What the fuck? How could he say that when he knew that me and Chloe were together? God, when I get my fuckin-" ….Chloe, I love you, but I know you don't love me more than like a best friend. But I love you like a sister." Okay, well that's better. I guess. She will always need more family, especially if she cant go and see her dad for a while.

I was so busy with my train of thought that I didn't even realize that they had left the room and were on there way here until I heard there foot steps around the corner.

As they rounded the corner, I could see the shock on Simons face for my nakedness and letting Tori lean against me. Especially while being naked. And I saw Chloe's eyes fill with love, and compassion when she saw me. I knew that she wasn't very impressed with my letting her lean on me, but its not like she could see anything, She was out cold again!

"Tori! Tori can you open your eyes?" Simon said as he ran over to where we sat. As he crouched down in front of us he handed me a pair of shorts. Thank the lord!(Wow…did I really just think that? Huh, weird)

I gently slip out from under Toris head, as Simon lifted it slightly, making her wince. Yep, she definitely had a concussion, but at least the bleeding had stopped.

I stood up and went to put my pants on. I could feel Chloe's eyes on my back the whole time, and I couldn't help but grin about that.

When I had my pants on, I turned to find Chloe still staring at me, and Tori looking at Simon with a very confused face. I walked over to were Chloe was and wrapped my arms around her small figure. She was so small, especially compared to my 6'5ness.

"Are you okay? I heard you crying and was gonna come and see what was going on, but then I heard Simon was with you so I just stayed here. Besides not like I could have left with Tori here anyways." I said, trying to lighten the mood after I saw how her face went from happy to terrified.

"Umm, it was nothing. I was just worried about Tori, and then Simon said that he would try and help, and I couldn't help but think about what had happened, and how bad I and hurt him. So I kinda just broke down…im sorry for worrying you." She gave me a small peck on the lips, then stuck her head to my chest again.

**What you guys think of Derek's POV?**

**RenesmeeRedbird**


	8. Chapter 6

_**Hey everyone! How was your guys week? Mine sucked! Boring as hell, with nothing to do…and to add to the annoyance my school doesn't have air-conditioning so the class rooms are all gross and muggy, especially my English class… i could barely breath today in there lol…well enough with my wining I think. On with the story!**_

_Chloe's POV___

_I just couldn't believe everything that has happened tome in the past 3 weeks…get my first period, start to see ghosts, get sent to a group home, get told I have schizophrenia, meet the weirdest group of people ever, find out one of my friends is dead and is now a poltergeist that I can speak to, find out im a necromancer, raise the dead, watch Derek change into a werewolf, breakout of that hellhole, get chased after, go to my aunt for help, find out shes one of the bad guys, breakout of the hellhole she takes me to with Tori, find Simon and Derek, run across the state, Spend a few days alone with Derek, go to the "safe' house, get chased after by a telekinetic ghost, go on a date with Simon only to figure out that I don't like him, I like Derek, help Derek defeat some badass werewolf's that were hunting us down, kiss Derek, find out that our "safe" house wasn't so safe after all, get taken back to that hellhole of a lab with Simon and Tori, watch Tori's mother frame her, help a demi-demon escape from her imprisonment in the lab, get tracked down by wolfy Derek and ghosty Liz, Defeat the Edison Group, get the hell outa there, run off to Pennsylvania with Derek and Simons dad, Aunt Lauren, Tori, and the guys, and knock Tori unconscious. Hmmmmmmmm…well pretty fun right? Wrong! So wrong! It was terrifying! _

_But know I was in the safe embrace of the sexy werewolf I can calmly boyfriend, who right now is trying to convince me that none of this was my fault. Haha Derek, very funny, I wanted to yell._ but I didn't, cuz I knew that he was only trying to make me feel better. But to be truthful, just having his arms around me was enough to calm me down.

I listened to his heart beating. He now wearing shorts, but still no shirt, which I didn't mind, not one bit. I used to think that he wore baggy clothes because he was chubby. But that changed after the first time I knocked on his door at Lyle House. He answered it in his boxers, and I turned into a cherry tomato. He has such an amazing body, I always wonder how I got so lucky. I have the most perfect guy in the world, and If I have anything to say about it, I will have him till my heart stops beating.

Derek's POV

Chloe was holding onto me so tightly. I was worried that something had happened tat she wasn't telling me. That is until I heard her say "Mine until my heart stops beating", and I knew she was just thinking of something, and I was hoping that she was thinking about me.

"Chloe? What was that? I don't thin I heard you," I say, and even I can hear the smile in my voice. She looks up at me with startled eyes, I could tell she didn't think she said it out load. She turns into a tomato, just like the first time I saw her. Really saw her. Even though I was still half asleep. She had knocked on my door sometime during the night, and I answered it in my boxers, seeing I wasn't ashamed of my body. When she looked at me she stopped at my chest then traveled down, and her face heated so much I could feel It against my skin. I just wanted to scoop her up and hold her, but that would not have been the right thing to do at the time.

"Ummm…I was just thinking about something. Why? What did you hear?" She asked concered I heard something that she didn't want to be overheard.

"Something about 'Mine till my hearts stops beating' I think. Just wondering what you were thinking about." she looks at me, and I can see in her eyes that she knows I know what she was talking about, but I want her to tell me.

"Oh, um, that. Right. Well I was just thinking about how lucky I am to have such a perfect guy, so I was thinking 'I have the most perfect guy in the world, and If I have anything to say about it, I will have him till my heart stops beating' but I must of said some of it out load," I could feel the heat radiating off her face again.

I pulled her into my chest once more, and said into her hair, "Babe, I promise that your heart wont till mine does. I love you. Forever." I must have said it load enough for her to hear, cuz she pulled away to look into my eyes again.

"Derek, I must be the luckiest girl ever to have the best man in the WHOLE world. I love you….soooo much," then she kissed me full on the lips with so much passion that I don't think I would have been able to see strait if my eyes were open. We were so into the kiss that I barely hear a trout being cleared. I pull away to see Tori and Simon looking at us. Tori with a weird look on her face, and Simon with a sad look in his eyes. I could tell he still had feelings for Chloe, but mostly the reason why his eyes were filling with sadness was because he didn't have something like that.

"Umm, you two done sucking each others faces off? Good. Now will you tell me why we are all out here in the middle of nowhere and my head is pounding like the longest drum solo ever is inside it?"

"Ummm, well the head part is kinda my fault. You walked out here after me and Derek got back from his change, and we, well, kinda stated to make out. We were against our wall so you musta woke up from that, and came out here. You started to talk, but hen you got distracted because Derek didn't have anything on. You were staring and I got mad, and told you that if you looked at him again then I would raise the nearest body to come and attack you. You started to retreat, but you tripped and hit your head. I thought you were dead, but then Derek told me that you were okay for now, so I went to get Simon. When we got back you were leaning against Derek's shoulder." Chloe said from beside me. I was looking at Chloe but when she told Tori about the threatening I looked away from her to Tori just in time to see the look of shock on her face, and terror in her eyes. I knew I had to step in before this got ugly. Even though it would be cool to see a cat fight, and it would really turn me on to see Chloe's little ass in the fight, I knew it couldn't happen cuz there would be to much attention brought to us.

"Yay, I helped you to a sitting position and then sat next to you, and next thing I know your half asleep again and saying ' thanks you big puppy'. have to say, that it is one of the weirdest things that I have ever heard come outa your mouth." I looked around the little circle that ad formed to see the faces of shock, amusement, and anger. **(Guess which ones which.)**

**Hey guys! Sorry but this was really just a filler chapter, but I plan on writing another one this weekend. I don't have any major things in school next week other than me sex-ed project but that's easy, so I will probably be able to write another few for yas :D **

**So let me know what you guys are thinking about the story, and Im sorry for such a short shitty chapter.**

**Love RenesmeeRedbird**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys! Well….seems I missed my bus this morning so im not going to school cuz I dint got a ride lol :D But whatever! You guys get an update! YAY! **

**Oh and just so everyone knows who guessed right for the facial expressions…It was WiccaChick98! Simon=Amusement, Chloe=Shock, Tori =Anger**

DPOV

Amusement was plastered to Simons face, Shock on Chloe's, and burning hot anger radiated off of Tori. God she was pissed at me now. Ah, whatever. Im not scared of her…much.*sigh*

"Okay…um, did I just hear you right? You said that Tori, our bitchy friend Tori said that? Holy shit! I never thought she would say anything like that! Awwee Tori!"

"Simon! Shut the Fuck up! My hitting my head must have mad me say that…cuz I would never ever say something that nice…well not to Derek at least." Tori said. I was slightly hurt when she did, but I didn't show it. I should have been used to it by now, being on the run with someone for a couple of weeks tended to make you learn a lot about the person, and I had learned that Tori wasn't as cold hearted as she assumed to be. She could be nice sometimes. Just not to me.

Tori and Simon were bickering next to each other, Chloe still facing me with the shock clear in her eyes, even though it had to have been 10 minutes since I announced that Tori had said, not just thank you, but the whole blown out 'thanks you big puppy', and I swear that I hadn't seen her blink the entire time.

I walked right past Simon and Tori and went strait to her side. I could feel her eyes following me, so I just kept walking. I could hear someone following me, I knew it was Chloe even before she called out to me. I didn't turn around until we were in the forest again.

"Chloe…why were you looking at me like?"

"Because…Tori has never been nice to you, so I thought you were joking at first, but then I saw in your eyes that you were telling the truth, and was just shocked that Tori would say that…to anyone! Shes like my sister…but she isn't very nice."

"As everyone who has ever met her know," I said." Don't worry, cuz I was a shocked as you and Simon are, sept he's getting a good laugh from it. I didn't think it was her when she said it. Just me hearing things. But then she patted my arm. Then she went back to sleep." God, this was so weird to explain to her. It was so weird to experience the nice Tori. I didn't even know she had a nice side to anyone but her friends. And I was certainly wasn't her friend, I put up with her shit, sure, but friend? Hell No!

" Okay…well im pretty sure that she was right when she said that she mot momentarily messed up when she hit her head. But I think we should keep and eye on her still, and if anything else happens that's out of the ordinary for her we have to tell Aunt Lauren. She would be able to help her without having to bring her to the hospital or anything." She seemed happy with her statement, so I didn't want to burst her bubble. If we had to go to Lauren then we would have to explain the whole ting. _the whole thing!_ Everything! Shit I really hope that Tori was fine, cuz if Chloe's aunt finds out that we were making out when I had nothing on I would probably end up with no balls for a while.

I didn't even notice at first, but it had gotten really quite by the hotel. I grabbed Chloe's hand and pulled her along after me out of the trees. When we got out I couldn't tell what was going on because it was to far away. I scooped Chloe up and started to run for the hotel.

CPOV

Derek started to pull me after him out of the forest clearing. When we got out into the field again he stopped and his gaze was fixated on the hotel where Simon and Tori were. All of a sudden Derek picked me up in his arms and started running in the direction of the hotel. I wrapped my arms around his neck and set my head on his chest, right over his heart. He wasn't even breathing that hard. Must be a werewolf thing.

When we got closer to the hotel, I could see Simon up against the wall, back to us. But I couldn't see what he was doing. When we got even closer I could see hands in his hair, and a leg wrapped around one of his, making its way up.

He was making out with someone. Okay but where was Tori. Then I got the worst thought ever. No. NO! they cant be. I jumped out of Derek's arms and ran the rest of the way, right behind Simon.

I looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there was Tori's face, eyes closed, mouth locked onto Simons.

I screamed. Not the 'holy shit! I was just shot at' one, or the 'OMG! You scared me' one. This one was the best one I have ever done, and if I was to use it in a movie, I would have had the audience scared shitless.

They jumped apart, Simon stumbling over me trying to back away.

"Holy shit Chloe! What the hell? What was that about? You have tall, dark, and gruesome over there, so whats the issue?" Tori yelled at me.

"Well thanks Tori," Derek said coming up behind me." Like it wasn't bad enough earlier. Chloe what was that about? Its not like they were doing anything wrong. Just really disturbing."

" Umm, actually they were doing something wrong! They're brother and Sister!" I screamed, which I didn't mean to do. I meant to whisper it to low for Tori or Simon to hear me. Well seems like they did.

"WHAT!" they both yelled. And again at the same time," HE/SHE CANT BE! WE DON'T EVEN LOOK ALIKE!"

"Well…umm remember that Demi-demon I helped out? Well part of the deal was that she tell me stuff, so she told me that Toris mom was just a tad crazy and tried to seduce Mr. Bea-" I got cut off.

"What! My dad…her mom…together?" he was doing the gestures from the 'Lion king 2 Simba's Pride' when the monkey does the whole "Kofu, Kiara, Together?" thingy. Yes I know I watch to many movies, but that one was so cute!

"NO! They weren't 'Together'. Mrs. Enright couldn't get him to…well you know…so she somehow got some of his…ummm…and she got pregnant. The demon said that's why your powers are like they are Tori. When a Sorcerer and a Witch get together it can turn out bed, but instead of that you got enhanced powers, which is both good and bad." I explained as best I could without having them freak out again. I could feel my cheeks heat when I came to the part about them not having sex, and instead Tori's mom got inseminated. Wow. Even me thinking that my face turned into a tomato. God. How I hate my life sometimes.

"Okay, that's just nasty! My mom is just gross! Wait! No wonder she was freaking out when she found out I liked Simon! She knew that it would considered incest if we ended up together. God! Why didn't she just tell me?" She just kept ranting. So I turned to Simon who still was as pale as Liz is. I missed herm but right now I needed to take care of Simon.

I walked over to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He looked at me with such desperation in his eyes that I pulled him into a tight hug and let him sob into my shoulder. I just let him get it out of him. Derek, too, could tell that his brother was completely shaken by the events that had just come to pass. Him making out with his half sister, him finding out that he _had _a half sister. It was all to much for him to handle on his own.

In the background of Simons sobs in my ear, I could hear that Tori had finished her rant and was quietly sobbing to. I knew that Derek could hear her, but I had no idea that he had gone over to comfort her until I turned to see if she was alright. There they were, Tori, now crying quite loudly into Derek's shoulder, and Derek with his arm awkwardly around her shoulders. He looked up at me with helpless eyes, and all I could do was smile at him. It was so weird to see, but yet, so amazing. I would have never thought that this would happen. Me comforting Simon, and Derek comforting Tori. A week ago I wouldn't have believed them if someone said that I would be behind a building comforting my friends, with the help of my werewolf boyfriend.

TPOV

Holy shit! I was related to Simon? How the fuck did this happen? Why hadn't Kit told me and Simon? Why hadn't anyone bothered to tell me that my mom was crazier then even I thought? All of these questions were swimming through my head to no end. By the time I started to break down, I had the worlds biggest headache.

Well at least this explained why me and my dad had never been that close to each other. And that would also explain why I didn't look anything like him. Wow, my mom was a grade A bitch. She kept soooo many things from me, I couldn't even tell which had been true anymore. She even tried to blame me for murder. I didn't do anything! She struck that guy with a lightning bolt, not me! God, if she wasn't dead already I would have strangled her.

I finally realized that I was leaning on someone, so I looked up to see who it was. As I looked into their green eyes, I saw worry. And fear. I was taken aback. Derek was afraid of me? When did this happen? He was worried about me, but he was also afraid that I would blow up on him. God. Now I was the grade A bitch.

I looked over at where Chloe was holding Simon, and Simon was drenching her shoulder in his tears. He looked up at me, and I could see that he was completely afraid. He didn't know what to do anymore. He had feelings for Chloe, and when he went for me, we figure out that we're related. I felt so bad for him! I jumped up and ran over to him.

Chloe turned around, her face emotionless, but when she saw me her face went from nothing to overjoyed. Simon looked up at me again, and I opened my arms up at him. He bolted to me and hugged me tight. I had never had any siblings, so I wasn't used to this at all. But I clung to him. This was such a new feeling for me. I felt like I had to help him. That I had to make him feel better.

SPOV

I clung to Tori like my life depended on it. I thought that she would have laughed at me for crying over the fact that my father had never told me that I had a sister, but instead she had opened her arms to me. She was my sister.

She was clinging to me too, so I knew that she was feeling the same as me. Scared but relived to know one of the many secrets that have been hidden from us our whole lives. We were just calming down when Derek shot up and started to freak out. Saying something like, 'Chloe! We need to get out of here now! There's something coming!'

**So how did you guys like it? I know I said I was gonna update this weekend but It kinda slipped my mind, im sorry. **

**Who thinks they know what's coming? **

**Love ya all 3 **

**RenesmeeRedbird**


	10. Chapter 8

CPOV

I was watching as Tori and Simon shared a moment, no matter how brief, when out of nowhere Derek jumps up and yells "Chloe! We need to get out of here now! There's something coming!" I knew what he meant! Whatever he has been smelling all day is coming…and we have no clue what it is. Shit.

DPOV

Shit! Chloe…Simon…Tori…Dad…Lauren…How the hell was I gonna get them all out of here safe when I didn't even know what the fuck was coming after us? Wow…this smell was strong. A mix between Chloe and something else entirely. I have no clue what it is but it needs to be dealt with and soon.

I grabbed Chloe's hand and started to drag her away, but she pulled back. I looked into her bottomless blue eyes and saw that she wasn't going anywhere. She turned away, and I followed her gaze. It lead to where Tori was still clinging to Simon as if her life depended on it, and Simon doing the same. I couldn't ruin this moment, but I knew I had to, to get them out of here before whatever it was got here.

I let go of Chloe's warm inviting hand, reluctantly, and flew over to Simon and Tori. It took me a minute to realize that they were sobbing into each others shoulders, but when I did, I just couldn't ruin the moment. Not yet anyways.

I waited another minute, and I could tell if we didn't get a move on soon that there would be no way of escape. The thing was closing in fast, even though it kept going around and around, like it could only come so close from one direction. I needed to get them apart, then go and wake up the adults. Fun. This was going to be fun.

I had to rip the pair apart for them to listen to me. "Guys…im sorry but there is something closing in on us, and we need to get out of here. Fast. Simon,you take Tori and wake up Dad. I'll take Chloe and wake up Lauren. Pack as much as you can before I came and get you guys. If there is anything left just leave it." They looked at me, but Simon nodded his head in understanding.

We all took off. Simon and Tori kept going to the guys room, when Chloe and myself got to there door. Chloe was going to knock, but I just burst right in. That woke Lauren up pretty damn fast.

"Chloe? Derek? What are you doing? Where's Tori? What time is it?"

"Lauren…we don't have time to explain. There is something closing in on us and we need to get out of here before it can. Get up and pack as much as you can. Me and Chloe will pack up hers and Toris." I said as I dragged Chloe over to hers and Toris beds. She went to hers and started to pack. I grabbed Tori's bag and started to fill it.

It took me 3 minutes to get everything that Tori had, seeing it was scattered everywhere, and by the time I was done, there was nothing left to be done in this room. I looked at Chloe, who was shutting the cooler dad had bought, that was now full of all the food that Lauren had bought. I ran over, grabbed that and her bag, hung them over my shoulder, grabbed her hand, and ran for the door.

Lauren was standing on the other side with bag in hand. She looked at me as we came through the door, a look of trust in her eyes. I couldn't help but smile at her. She nodded, then began to walk, rather run, to mine Simon, and dads room.

Just as we got there, the door opened. Dad walked out, carrying his bag and another over his shoulder. Then came Tori and Simon, both carrying a bag of there own. Tori was quick to go to Chloe's side. Im sure anyone could see the fear in her eyes, but not the hurt in her expression, It was clearly covered, but being as good as I am with human sociology I can tell by the way she held herself that she was hurt.

"Derek…can you tell what the thing is?" Dad asked, bring me out of my analysis of Tori.

"No dad…but it smells somewhat like Chloe. Could we possibly talk about this in the car? The thing is still closing in." I looked at dad, then at where the van sits 20 feet away.

"Yeah, we can. Just…what could it be?" I didn't bother to look up, I already knew to well what expression lay on his face. I squeezed Chloe's hand a little tighter as we trudged on through the parking lot.

When we got to the van, I opened the back door and piled everything in, but left enough room for us to sit. When I went around front, Dad and Lauren were in the front seats, Simon and Tori in the middle, and Chloe on the far side of the back. I climbed in next to her.

As I closed the side door, dad started the van and took off. "Derek? Which way I the thing coming in?" I had to think for a second.

"It was circling the perimeter of the land, 'bout 2 miles out, like it couldn't come in in a strait line. That's why we had so much time to get away…" as I said that, I thought about what that cold mean. Was it trying to warn us? Trying to get us away from something? Or was there something about those woods that kept it away?

KPOV

When Simon and Tori burst into mine and the boys room, I woke with a start, but Simon quickly explained the predicament, then he and Tori started to pack up his and Derek's things. I had a feeling that something was off about them. They seemed closer to each other, and a little further away from me.

I finished packing all of my stuff up and the bit of food that we had in our room, then continued out the door. As I turned to look for the car, I saw Derek, Chloe, and Lauren coming up to us. Derek was carrying a large cooler and 2 bags, all of which I had bought earlier that day, Chloe was holding onto his hand as if it were her life line (which it very well could be) And Lauren was carrying her bag over her shoulder watching Derek and her niece with such affection in her eyes. I knew she trusted Derek after he had saved her from the Edison Group numerous times, and went to save her as well.

I got as much details on what was following us from Derek as I could before we had to make a break for the van. Derek loaded everything in the back while the rest of us got into our seats. Laruen and myself in the front, Tori and Simon in the middle, sitting close to each other, and Chloe in the back waiting for Derek to climb in beside her. As Derek closed the side door I started the van and took off like a bat outa hell. I wasn't sure which way to go so I asked Derek which way the thing was closing in on us, obviously to go the opposite way. But as he told me that it had been circling the perimeter of the hotel, I began to think that this wasn't something that was chasing after us, but possibly caught in our fight with us. It was quite possible. That another supernatural could be on the run looking for help, and just happened to hear about us.

SPOV

What the hell is going on? First im making out with Tori, then I find out shes my sister, then we have a family moment, we have to escape from something, get split up to clean out our rooms, then Derek tells dad that it smells like Chloe. Great just fudging great.

As we piled into the van, I followed Tori. I felt dads eyes on me, then I could tell he was looking at Tori. How could he not tell me about having a sister? I had always wanted one, but mom and dad never had another one after we got Derek. I could empathies for that…but for not telling there son that he had a half-sister I couldn't. Not only did they not tell me about herm but they didn't tell me that mom was going to pass away. That there would be a chance that mine and Derek's powers would be over powerful. That we would be hunted down by the very people that said that they would help us.

I don't think that I would be able to trust dad for a while now.

**Sooooo….what you guys think? Do you like me switching POV's? **


	11. Chapter 9

CPOV

I must had fallen asleep sometime during the drive, because the next thing know is Derek lightly shacking my shoulder telling me that we had stopped for the night. I looked up at his face and smiled. Still don't know how I got so lucky.

"Derek? Where are we?" I looked out the open side door. I was dark but not pitch black. I didn't know if it was early morning or late night, not like I really cared.

"We're still in Pennsylvania, but we are a long ways away from where we were…Dads been driving day. Its what….10:47 right now. You have been sleeping the whole time pretty much." He chuckled and kissed my nose.

"Awwee, aint this sweet? Get a room you two." And that could be the one and only Victoria Enright.

"We will as soon as we get outa the van," I said without completely realizing it. When I did im sure I was doing my tomato impression…again.

"Well just keep it down then, cuz I really don't need to hear it," she winked at me and I blushed harder, if that's possible.

I could hear Simon and Kit talking outside the van. I could distinctly hear what they were saying but I knew it was them. I saw Aunt Lauren walk around the van to the back door. Derek moved us gently out of the way just as the door opened and my aunts head popped in to grab the stuff that we would need for night.

I jumped from Derek's grasp and grabbed my bag, then jumped out the back door so I could help bring it into the hotel.

I held Tori, Simons, and my bags while they carried in the cooler. I got my first real look at the hotel. It was better than the motel we had stayed at, but not as good as a 3 star.

We got to the front desk and checked in. We had 2 rooms again ( sad face) but there was a room joining the two (YAY!) that me and Derek would share seeing there was only one bed in each room.

When we got to the rooms, I went into the one where Tori and Aunt lauren would be sharing, plopped Tori's seemingly heavy bag down, went through the joint room, plopped mine on the couch, then went to Simon and Kits room with Smons bag.

"Thanks Chloe," he said with a smile. Kit walked up behind me and Simons face fell, not enough for kit to notic, but enough that I did.

"No problem Simon. Hey you wanna help me with my stuff? That rooms pretty small so I don't know where to put it," I tried to keep it light. I needed to talk to him, but I knew that if we tried to in hear he would be very reluctant to tell me anything.

"Ummm, Sure?" he followed me to the middle room and closed the door behind him.

"Simon…what's wrong? You haven't been yourself since last night, or this morning, or…whatever you know what I mean. What happened?" I sat down on the couch next to my bag. I noticed that Derek's bag was on the floor across the room. Where was he? No back on topic. I had t figure out what was bugging Simon.

"Well, its nothing really. Just…." When he saw my face he trailed off. He knew I knew there was something going on. " Fine. Chloe…I don't think I can trust my dad anymore. He lied to me about so many things! He never told me that I had a sister, and I ALWAYS wanted one! He knew my mom was going to die and he just failed to mention that to me or Derek! He didn't even tell Derek that his strength may increase to accede normal werewolf's, and that I may or may not have side effects because of his fucking group of Scientists! I just feel like he has been lying to me my whole life! When I found out that Tori was my half-sister I was overjoyed, then I remembered that why I hadn't known I had a sister…because of my sneaky fucking father!" He was crying full out by the end. He was sitting next to me so I pulled him into a tight hug just as I had the morning before. Wow, was it really just this morning that we had done this? It had been less then 24 hours ago that my friends that are like family to me found out that they were family. That we had to run from our 'safe spot' because of something that smelt like me was chasseing us. That me and Derek had finally gotten a step ahead with our relationship.

KPOV

I walked up behind Chloe and was looking at Simon. I was going to talk to him about what had happened today. But as I neared them Simons face fell ever-so slightly, but enough for me to notice. He looked at Chloe again. She said something about him helping her with her stuff, and they left. The door closed softly, then silence.

I walked up to the door slowly, incase Derek was in there and was listing for movement, and pressed my ear to the door. What I heard, I don't even know what it did to me but I was frozen. '_He lied to me about so many things! He never told me that I had a sister, and I ALWAYS wanted one! He knew my mom was going to die and he just failed to mention that to me or Derek! He didn't even tell Derek that his strength may increase to accede normal werewolf's, and that I may or may not have side effects because of his fucking group of Scientists! I just feel like he has been lying to me my whole life! When I found out that Tori was my half-sister I was overjoyed, then I remembered that why I hadn't known I had a sister…because of my sneaky fucking father!' _

Did he really think that of me? How did he even find out about Tori? Did he really think he couldn't trust me? God! I must be the worlds worst father! I had lied to my boys but it was to keep them safe. I did it so they wouldn't worry about there mother. So they wouldn't worry about there half-sister. I did it out for their benefit…or so I thought. It turns out it all backfired on me…as **(anyone know what Simons moms name is?) **my wife always said it would. I loved my boys, I really did. But if they thought they couldn't trust me then that was up to them, and I would have to deal with the consequences that I had caused.

SPOV

I was still crying into Chloe's shoulder when Derek walked in with a bag of chips and pop in his hands. He only had to look at us once before he dropped his stuff and came over to us. He moved Chloe's suitcase and sat on her other side and wrapped his arm around her and me. I looked up at Chloe to see that she was crying to. Wth? Why was she crying?

"Chloe?*Sniff* Why are you crying? Did I *sniff* do something?" I pulled away from her shoulder, but she just tightened the hug, and Derek gripped my shoulder and pulled me back into the group hug.

"No Simon. You didn't do anything at all. You know me, emotional wreck." She laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes. She was sad for me? Or was she just saying that? " I was thinking of my mom and dad after you were done talking…they did they same thing. Mom never told me about the supernatural and never told dad. Dad never told me…well anything really. And I…j-just reall-ly miss t-th-them." She was balling know. Derek and I both held her closer, which caused us to smack our heads together, but neither of us really cared, we just wanted to help Chloe. Derek had a reason though. They were together. And me…I was just the stupid little brother crushing on his brothers girl. Yay…that made me feel good about myself.

**Sorry that this chapter was short and kinda crappy lol…just thought I would update so you guys wouldn't be too mad at me :D I had a busy May 24 weekend….and hey WE DIDN'T DIE! May 21 6pm the world was supposed to end…yaaaa raighttt. What bullshit**

**I have a presentation in heath in the morning so wish me luck lol **

**Love RR 3 **


	12. Chapter 10

CPOV

I knew I was crying, but I couldn't help it. I missed my family so much! I havn't seen my mother since the last safe house, and I haven't seen my father since before we escaped from Lyle House. He must be so worried about me.

As I cried, I felt 4 arms go around my body, and held tightly to it. I knew it was Simon and Derek. They were trying to comfort me. It probably would have helped if Simon hadn't been holding on just as tightly as Derek. I still felt bad for hurting him, but I knew that he would find someone that was much better than me. He was Simon after all. Any girl would be lucky to have Simon interested in them, I just already had my soul mate.

I finally went from sobbing to sniffling, then to hiccups, then to nothing but the memory of my breakdown. I looked up to see Derek and Simon, heads together o top of mine, both with worry in their eyes, and sadness plastered on their faces. They were both zoned out, just looking at me, but when they finally snapped out of it, they tightened there hugs on me. Derek whispered 'Chloe…Its okay…you don't have to worry about anything. You will see your dad again, and we will find a way to contact your mother. I promise' im my ear. God I love him soo much!

"Guys…im pretty sure Im good now, but if you tighten your hold on me again I may pop," was all I had to say to get them off of me. Simon shifted back into the cushions of the couch, and Derek back beside me, gathering me in his arms in the process.

We sat there like that until Kit came in and told Simon it was time to go back to there room. And that left me alone with Derek, all alone in our own little room, with only one little bed to share. And I was suddenly nervous. What had I been thinking telling Aunt Lauren that me and Derek would share the little room? What had SHE been thinking when she said 'of coarse Chloe, That's very considerate of you and him'? We were gonna take our relationship a bit further tonight, if not completely give ourselves to each other. What if I was horrible? What if he didn't want me after it?

God. What had I gotten myself into this time?

DPOV

Dad came in and collected Simon just after 10. We had been sittin there on the couch for nearly 2 hours like that and nobody said anything. But when dad came in and Simon left, closing the last door behind him, Chloe stiffened.

What was wrong? Was she regretting offering to room with me? I really hope not. It was mine and Laurens idea. If she hadn't of offerd then Lauren would have told her that she was gonna stay in the middle room with me. Then ask if it was okay. I knew she would say yes. But know im thinking that she was regretting her decision.

"Chloe? Are you okay?" _ya real smart Derek. Ask her if she's okay. She will deny if she wasn't anyway. Stupid. _

"Yeah. Im fine. Ummm, just really tired," She did look tired but I could tell that it was something else with the way she stood, face positioned downward, body facing away. She was regretting it. Shit!

"Chloe…if you don't want to room with me just tell me. I could go and sleep on the floor in dad and Simons room…" I couldn't finish. What had I been thinking getting Lauren to agree to this with me? I started to grab my bag off the floor, and walk towards the door, but then I felt Chloe's tiny hands wrap around my wrist and try to hold me back.

"What? NO! Derek don't go! Please don't go! Im sorry that I lied about what was wrong, just don't go! I was afraid that I wouldn't be any good. That I wouldn't be good enough for you," She looked me in the eyes the entire time she said this, so I could see the unused tears in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Chloe what the hell are you talking about? You not being good enough for me? Im the one that should be worried about that, not you. Look at you. And looked at me. You are all I could ever ask for Chloe, so don't you even think that you not good enough. Not for anything." I had dropped my bag and enveloped her in my arms in a tight reassuring hug.

"Derek. You are all I have ever wanted. You understand me, you love me for who I am, even tough I am a freak that can raise the dead. You are just what I need." and with that she reached up and pressed her lips to mine in a passionate kiss. There was such force with it, that it sent us flying back to the couch. I fell on my back, one hand in her hair the other on her waist holding her to me. Her hands were in my hair and traveling down my chest. The lower she went, the harder I did. When she finally reached my tented area she started to rub it, and that caused me to moan into her mouth, which only encouraged her more.

My hands found there was down her body to. One cupped her butt, the other slid down her leg and pulled it so that she was half straddling me. Then my hands roamed. The one that was on her leg traveled up to the bottom of her shirt before it stopped. I pulled my mouth away from hers for much needed air, and confirmation that what I was doing was okay. She only nodded before she claimed my mouth again.

My hand traveled up the back of her shirt, along her hip and back, but as I neared her bra, I switched from her back to her front. I grasped her breast in my hand. She wasn't big, but also wasn't small. As I gripped it she gasped into my mouth, sending hot, sweet tasting breath into mine.

As reluctantly removed my hand from her boob, and roamed to her back again, this time to unclasp her bra. As I undid it, Chloe removed her mouth from mine and I opened my eyes to see that her eyes were filled with lust. And then I smelled her arousal.

She sat up, put her other leg around my side so she was now straddling me, and removed her shirt, then let her bra slip from her shoulders. I was in awe. I grasped them in my hands as she moaned my name and started to move her hips into my tented area. I moaned out in pleasure.

One by one, our clothes were removed. Im glad I had some protection on me.

**(You guys knows what happens next)**

CPOV

That was the best night I have ever had! Derek and I gave ourselves to each other. It had to have been the best experience I had ever had. I loved him more than ever.

KPOV

I went and got Simon out of the middle room at 10 so I could talk to him. I had to talk to him bout what I had heard earlier. I had spent the last 2 hours thinking of what I could say to him, then tell Tori that I was her father.

"Simon…I heard you talking to Chloe," I waited for a reaction, but none came. Just a emotionless look on his face. That was worse than a reaction. It meant that he was to mad to even put up a front.

"And what did you hear dad? Can I even ask without you lying to me?" He kept his voice even, but I still cringed at what he had said. He had a right to be mad. "Did you hear me say, well I don't know, something like 'My dads a fucking asshole for not telling me that I had a half-sister'? Or maybe 'I cant trust my sneaky, conniving fuckin father'? Hmmmm?" My jaw dropped. He never swore. Never!

"Simon…im sorry for not telling you. I just-I…" all of my preparation for this talk went down the drain in that instant. I had no idea what to say. I was sorry about not telling him that he had a sister. For not telling him about his mother. I just didn't want him to worry about either of them. His mother was suffering from an illness that was unapproachable for me, and there was no way to save her. And we agreed that when it was time we would tell the boys. But one night when I was out and the boys were sleeping, she had fallen asleep and never woke up. I didn't even have a chance to say goodbye or I loved her.

And I knew that Diane wouldn't have let Simon see Tori anyway, so I thought that leaving him clueless about it would save him the heartbreak of not knowing his sister…turns out that I should have told him when I found out that Diane had used my..errr…stuff?

"Dad…do you know what? I know you aren't sorry, cuz if you were then you would have told me about Tori! You would have told me that my mom would soon be out of my life! Do you know what? I fucking hate you for not telling me that especially! She was perfect and I didn't even get to say goodbye and tellher I loved her one more time! I hate you!" He screamed at me, then turned and ran out the door, bag in hand.

**I will update this weekend again so you guys don't have to wait as long as this time. **

**Love ya all….thanks for all the reviews!**

**RenesmeeRedbird 3 **


	13. Chapter 11

SPOV

I don't know where im going but I don't really care as long as I don't have to look at my fathers face anymore. Why did he not tell me anything? It wouldn't have hurt anyone for me to know that Tori was my sister…that mom wasn't going to live past Derek's birthday…that me and Derek had enhanced powers, or that they would be weaker than normal…nope not a problem that I could see.

I had run out of the hotel and made a fast left around the side of the building. I wish I had a laptop so I could find somewhere to stay. But then I would need Tori to help me with that to.

Wait…We got a list of supernatural's, and dad and Lauren had given us a list of safe houses incase we got split up, which we were now…and I had the list! Haha, take that ass-wipe!

I took the list from my back pocket and skimmed the list and found 3 safe houses that were Pennsylvania, and 1 that was not to far from here. If I walked all night then I would be there by morning.

So off I went, on the search for the safe house with 5 other supernatural's.

TPOV

Kay, what the fuck is going on next-door? I can hear Simon and Kit, I mean dad, screaming at each other. Why wasn't Derek intervening? It was what….12:30ish. He couldn't be passed out by now could he? Or maybe him and Chloe….I don't even want to think about that kinda stuff…ewwww.

I was about to go over and see what all the yelling was about when I heard the door slam and footsteps down the hall at a very fast pace. Shit! What was going on?

I walked over to Kits door and knocked softly, and waited a minute. The door opened and there stood my father…still weird to think about that.

"Tori. What can I do for you? Shouldn't you be asleep by now?" He looked concerned, and could see the tear streaks on his face. What had he been crying about?

"I was but then I heard you and Simon…where is he? I heard the door slam…" I trailed off when Kits face fell from welcoming to sad the instant I motioned Simon. "Kit. What's wrong?"

"Come in and ill tell you," he gestured for me to come in, so I walked through the door and went to sit on the couch across from the small table on the one wall. Kit closed the door and came to sit at the table, turning his chair to face me. "Okay…well Simon found some stuff out that I had been keeping from him, and, well, he didn't take it to well." I just look at him. I know what he means by the whole 'some stuff' thing, but he didn't know I knew so I had to keep pretending that I had no clue what the hell was going on until he chose to share with me what I already knew. I know confusing but lately that's all my life has been. Well that and stupidly complicated.

"Okay, so what does that have anything to do with the yelling match? He couldn't have been that angry with you fir keeping something from him. What was it? The Santa secret?" I tried to loosen the tension in the room. didn't work out so well.

"Tori. NO of course not. Well he found out about…well that he has a sister…a half-sister. And, um, well. That's y-you. Your Simons h-half-sister," he didn't look at me, and even though I couldn't see his expression I knew his face was pink and his eyes were scared.

"What? No way! Really? I have a brother? Well this is a surprise! I cant believe it! I have a brother!" I was over acting now, dancing around the room until I thought the time was right, so I danced around for a couple minutes, then put on a puzzled face. "Wait, if im his half-sister then are you my dad? Wait if you're my dad then my 'dad' isn't my dad…which means that my mom and him have been lying to me, what my whole life? Why didn't you tell me when you saved us at the EG headquarters? Why didn't you tell Simon?" I just kept firing questions at him, not leaving any time in-between them for him to answer. I was having fun with this, because he was now looking at me with the most shocked look on his face, his mouth opening and closing like a fish outa water. It was hilarious and it took everything in my not to laugh and keep firing questions.

When I finally finished with the questioning about 20 minutes later, Kit still had the same face on. It still took everything in me not to burst into hysterias, or go over and slap him, which I would had happily done. We sat there for a hour just starring at each other, and now that I was really looking at him I could see the small similarities we had to each other. We had the same nose, and same hair, we had the same shaped face. There wasn't a lot to work o but I knew that he was my biological father because my 'dad' didn't look anything like me. Hmm wonder if mom told him? Eh whatever, he' outa my life forever and so is she. Well maybe not her for good seeing she could come and haunt us seeing as she knows that Chloe is a necromancer. Wow. My life has really gotten out of hand the past few weeks.

"Well, Tori. Your mom, well when I wouldn't be intimate with her, she got a hold of some of my, well, stuff and then when she became pregnant. I didn't think anything of it until she brought you in a few days after you were born. You had my hair and eyes. You even had my face. I confronted her that day when you were in the nursery with Simon and the other children and she told me what she had done. I couldn't do anything about it, and she told me that I wasn't aloud to be in your life. So we agreed not to tell you or Simon. It just wouldn't end well." He said still looking at me, and I could see in the unused tears that were treating to overflow. He had the saddest expression I had ever seen on. I knew that he had wanted me, that he would have been there for me, but he couldn't be because of my murdering bitch mother.

Just as the tears stared to flow from his eyes I got up and walked over to my father. I don't know why but I sat in the chair next to him and gave him a hug, which he returned with such power I thought I may actually break.

"Toir, I wish I could have been a bigger part of your life then I was. You probably don't even remember me but I was there when you were small. I knew that if I told Simon then he would demand that he see you, and I knew that your mother would never allow that, so I kept it to myself. I told my wife, but she to agreed with me. When Simon started asking about a sister, we had gotten scared that he had found out about you, but he wasn't asking where you were, he was asking if he could have one. We had just taking Derek in when he asked, and my wife's condition worsened…" he trailed off, unable to finish because of a sob that went through him. I just sat there and held him, occasionally saying 'shhhh, its okay dad, we'll find him, shhh' I didn't believe I was actually comforting him, but it felt right. I had never been one to help others, but when I got to Lyle House I became an even bigger bitch, and even trapped Chloe in the basement storage thing when I thought that she was going to steal Simon away from me. I made fun of Liz when she thought that she had a poltergeist, and made fun of Rae because she was a bit heavier then me. But when me and Chloe got out of the EG headquarters and I had left to call my dad to get him to come and get me and he sent my mom, well that kinda drained all of the bitchieness outa me, and Chloe, well, she has been a true friend to me.

(The next morning, when they are all eating breakfast…excluding Simon.)

"What the hell do you mean he just up and left last night? Why didn't I hear anything?" Derek was practically screaming at Dad. As he said the last part I think a little light bulb flashed in his head and his face went pink. Wait…did the great Derek Souza just blush? Ohhhhh I get it. Think I know why he didn't hear anything. Eke.

"We got into a fight because he found something out that I have been keeping from you boys…Tori is Simons half-sister, and your foster sister," he said a little bit more confident this time then when he had told me. I looked at Derek, and he looked like nothing had been said. I looked back at dad, and he had a bewildered expression on.

"Yeah. So. I already knew that dad. Chloe had to make a deal with a demi-demon to get us all out of the EG headquarters and whilst getting everyone out she got to know some of the secrets of the place…like the witch and sorcerer having a kid," He just sat there, eyes on dad, looking as if he knew every thing, which he might actually but still. "She told us all that last night when we walked out of the forest and saw Tori and Simon making-out. It was kinda a necessity at the time."

Dad just sat there open mouthed, then turned to me. "Tori….you already knew? Why didn't you tell me you knew?"

"Because I didn't want to erupt like Simon did. I understand why you and your wife did that for your boys, but my mother just did it out of hatred of me, so I want to have at least one parent I can count on." I said completely open.

"Well…you still should of told me…and did you think of being an actress? Yo played me pretty good with the whole exited thing," and with that, the atmosphere went from fogged with hurt to happy in a matter of seconds because everyone erupted in giggles.

**Hey I know I said I was gonna post this on the week end but there was something wrong with the computer last night so I couldn't…please don't be mad…**

**Love RR 3**


	14. Chapter 12

**Thank you all very much for reviewing but a huge thank you to WebstersDopeGirl for help me with this chapter…without her I wouldn't have been able to decide what the chapter would be and would have taken me days to figure it out…so we owe her a huge thank you for helping me :D**

CPOV

We were all packed up from our stay at the hotel by 10 and were out of the parking lot by 11, so now we needed to figure out which safe house we were gonna go to….and find Simon.

"Hey Tori? Can you pass me the paper with the safe houses on it? I wanna see which ones are closest to us." I held my hand out expectantly, but Tori just shook her head.

"Sorry Chlo…I don't have the paper…" I was about to scream at her, but I think she could tell so she interrupted me. : I don't have the paper because it is on my laptop. I left the paper in the very incapable hands of my brother, who im pretty sure left it in the van, and I threw it out last night when I was cleaning this thing out." She explained this to me as she pulled her laptop out of her bag and started to type. She turned the screen to face me and right there on the screen was the list of safe houses and there inhabitants. There were 3 highlighted, and they were all located in Pennsylvania, and one was not very far away from our current location. "I already looked at it earlier and saw the three so I highlighted them for us…But I didn't ask Ki- I mean Dad about which one he wants to go to…Hey dad?"

"Yea Tori?" he was still facing the windshield but even I could here the smile in his voice when Tori called him Dad. He was so happy that she knew now. I could tell. I even had Derek tell me when everyone left to pack that he heard him in the bathroom singing 'She knows, she knows. Everybody knows' I giggled about that almost the whole time we were packing.

"We have a list of close safe houses, but we want to know which one you want to go to. There's one in _Marianna_, one in _Uniontown_, and one in _Masontown_."

"Well we are closest to Marianna so we'll go to that one….how far is it from here?"

"Looks like a 10 minute drive from the hotel. There are…5 other supernatural's there…it doesn't say what powers they have but there are 2 boys and 3 girls."

"Well we have a game plan now so lets get some food for lunch then we'll go to the safe house." And with that we were off for lunch.

DPOV

We ate lunch then left town and headed to the outskirts of Marianna. Took us about 10 minutes, like Tori had said, to get to the drive way, then another 5 for us to get to the house. It looked a lot like the one the Andrew had taken us to before, but this one was a little bit larger, and from what I could tell, the roof wasn't rusted nearly as bad. I couldn't help but think about how I had found Chloe on the roof of the other safe house. She had been fighting with a ghost. She said it had gotten angry at her for trying to push him back into Limbo so it started to pelt her with bottle caps and other things on the roof, which had caused her to move across the roof to the railing.

I shook my head at this. It was stupid to think of that now.

Dad pulled the van over to the side of the drive way and we all just looked at the house for a few minutes until Tori finally broke the silence that had engulfed us with, "Okay, well I'm getting out seeing as I can no longer feel my ass. If anyone else wants to join me then feel free," and with that everyone stared to pore out of the van. Me and Chloe were the last ones out, and she was holding onto my hand like it was the only thing that was keeping her in place beside me. I looked down at her, and sure enough, her face told me that she was about to bolt back to the van and hotwire it to get out of this place. I didn't blame her at all. The last safe house we were at wasn't as safe as we thought it was. I squeezed her hand for reassurance, and kept walking towards the house.

SPOV

I got to the house just before sunrise, but there was someone outside sitting on the back porch, looking right at me as I emerged from the shadows of the forest.

"Ah, finally you have made it Simon. My name is Jess. We had a feeling that we would be gaining another supernatural soon. Everyone is sleeping right now so you will have to wait to meet everyone, but I will introduce myself now. I'm 22 and am a Telekinesis Shaman. Yes I know a very odd mix of supernatural's but I have special powers," She waved her hand towards me, and I felt myself being lifted off the ground. I looked down and saw my feet were 3 feet off the ground. I looked back to Jess and saw I was moving towards her.

She set me down in front of her on the porch. "I can also see into the future. That is how I knew you were coming."

"Wow. I thought only Witch's and Sorcerers could levitate and move things. This is awesome." then I realized that he hand was extended to me. I took her hand to shake it, but then I felt something go through me. I looked at her face and her eyes were closed.

"Ahhhh. I see why you have come here Simon. Your father loves you, and he didn't mean to hurt you." She opened her eyes, and they bore into mine. I couldn't look away from the deep amber of them. It was like I could see into her soul, but before I could look deeper she broke the contact, both eyes and hands, and stood up. "If you would follow me, I will show you your room. You will have to share with one of the boys seeing there will be more people coming in the next few days, but you may stay in one of the extras until you get to meet them. I hope you like it here." We made our way through the house and up the stairs to the hallway. I didn't get good look at the outside of the house when I walked through the trees but when I got to the top of the stairs that it was HUGE!

"There are many rooms, but we are expecting at least 5 more people soon. I scenery hope that you have no concerns with the rooms, and the bunking with the boys." Jess kept walking down the hall until we reached the end, then she turned to the door on the left and opened it. It was a light blue with two single beds with a desk on each side of the room, with a closet on each side. It looked like mine and Derek's room at Lyle house, just this one didn't have the hideous yellow paint, and didn't smell like bleach.

"Are all the rooms like this?" I asked Jess without even realizing that it had come out of my mouth.

"Yes, every room is a different color but they are designed in the same way. Is there something wrong with the room?" her face went from cool and collected to worried and scared in a matter of seconds, and I felt bad that I had even brought it up.

"No theres nothing wrong with it. I was just thinking that if you have so many rooms then why would you need two beds in each?"

"Oh. Well only half the rooms are bed rooms. The other half are all being used as media rooms, workout rooms, that kind of stuff." I was stunned that this house had all of this. The yards were amazing, and then there was a pool in the basement, which Jess had told me before we came upstairs.

"This is amazing. I love it here already. I cant wait to meet everyone else!" I was going to say something else but I was interrupted by a growling noise. At first I thought it was Derek, yes I know its stupid, so I cowered away from the noise, but then I realized that it was just my stomach. I hadn't eaten since last night at dinner. I was SO hungry.

I think that Jess herd my stomach, too, because I heard her giggle. She had such a cute giggle. I looked at her and saw her smile. She had such a vibrant smile that it made me smile back.

"I can see you are hungry. I will take you downstairs to the kitchen for some breakfast. Then the rest of the them should be up to." She started to turn towards the door but stopped. "Simon? I should warn you that Emily isn't very welcoming to newcomers. She is a little hesitant to get to know new people, so just be nice and you two should get along fine. And even if she doesn't say anything to you the first few days she will warm up and come around soon." I could see in her face that she cared about this girl and that she cared about how people reacted to her, but I could also see in her eyes that it was more than that. I couldn't place the emotion in them. I really wished that Derek was here. He was so much better at telling than I was.

"Okay, thanks Jess." I said with the smile still in my voice. I couldn't place the feeling I had when I saw her face brighten up with her smile or with her laugh, but I COULD tell it was a good feeling. I think I was gonna like it here a lot.

**Again I would like to thank WebstersDopeGirl for the help with this chapter :D I owe you!**

**Love RenesmeeRedbird 3**


	15. Chapter 13

**Guys I made a mistake in the last chapter! Jess is only 19, and Emily is supposed to be 22...im so sorry about the mix up…I wouldn't have even noticed it unless **_**elizi02**_** hadn't have pointed it out in her review….so I thank them for helping me realize the mix up. **

**Now on with the chapter**

SPOV

Jess made me some eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast and talked about the other house residents the whole while. There were 2 boys and 3 girls including Jess and Emily, which I had come to find she was Jess's best friend and is also a Shaman. The other girls name is Sophie, She's a water half-demon, and I think Jess said was only 15. The guys were Mark and James. Mark is a vampire- which I must say is AWSOME!- and is 21, and James is a Agito, and 20.

So the 4 people I have to meet still I know everything about them already. Weird.

When Jess was done explaining her friends to me she asked me about my group. I told her about Derek and Dad first, then Chloe, and then Tori. Now that I was talking about them I found I realy missed them, well not dad cuz I was still royally pissed at him, but I missed the rest of them.

"Your brother and sister sound lovely. I cant wait to meet them," She said with a huge grin on her face as she turned around holding 2 plates full of food.

"Yea well don't hold your breath about meeting them to soon, I ran away from the hotel and took there only way to find where I was going with me." I pulled the list out of my pocket and showed it to her. She took it and studied it, then handed it back to me.

"Why on earth would you run away? Your family sounds wonderful…"

"You say that till you meet them. My dad was lying to me my whole life, and he didn't even tell me about my sister. Chloe was the one that told us about it, and that was only the other night. I confronted him about it last night just before I went to bed, and we ended up getting into a really big fight and the last thin I said to him was that I hated him and ran out of our hotel room before he could say anything else." I looked away so she wouldn't see how ashamed I was by how I acted. My dad was probably happy to get rid of me. I had thrown a temper-tantrum! Wow…maybe me and Tori are more closely related then I had originally thought.

I hadn't noticed I was crying until I felt someone wipe a few tears away from my cheeks. I turn to look at Jess and see sympathy in her eyes. "Simon…why are you crying?" I didn't say anything, and tried to turn my head back to the ground, but she had a tight hold on my chin and forced me to look at her. Her eyes changed as they looked into mine. They went from there normal amber to a fiery brown that lit up her whole face. I really looked at her for the first time. Her brown hair was to her waist and wavy, her face the shape of a heart, she had a small diamonded on her nose which I presumed was a nose ring. Her lips were a nice red in contrast with her tanned skin. She looked to be about 2 inch's shorter than me, but I hadn't noticed before now.

I was so captivated with her face that I didn't notice the movement on the other side of the room until Jess started to giggle. I turned around to see that the other girls and one of the guys had come into the kitchen and were staring at the back of my head, well now my face, but they had been staring at the back of my head.

"Everybody, this is Simon Bae. He showed up here this morning so I went out to great him. He is a…well how about he introduces himself…?" She released her hold on my chin so I could turn around completely at see the 3 people behind me. The one girl looked like she was abut ready to chop my head off, but the other looked familiar. I didn't know where I knew her from but I knew I had seen her somewhere.

"Well as Jess has said my name is Simon, im 16 and a Sorcerer." I said kinda awkwardly. The guy nodded his head in acknowledgment. He had black hair that covered his left eye and was about 6 foot. From wher I was I could faintly see the red tinge to his eyes.

"Hello Simon, my name is Mark. I am 21 and a Vampire. There is no need to be afraid of me. I have a stick diet of donated blood. Im not a 'Vegetarian' but I don't go out and hunt poor humans. I believe that it is revolting and cruel to use them like that." He stepped forward and held his hand out towards me. I just looked at it for a moment, but shook it after a slight delay. Mark didn't seem to notice, or he understood.

"Its nice to meet you Mark. Im not afraid of Vampires, even though you are the first one that I have ever met. I think it would be awesome to be a Vampire. Just seems really cool.." I trailed off when I heard someone giggle again. I looked at the girls in front of me and saw that the sorter one was laughing at me. She had Shoulder length blond hair with blue streaks going through it, and her eyes were bigger than Chloe's could ever be. She looked like she belonged in one of my magna comics.

"Hi. My name is Sophie and im 15. Im a half-water-demon, and the only demon in the area…" She trailed off. I got a funny feeling about her, but she seemed nice enough.

"Hi Sophie."

"And this here is Emily…she is the oldest that lives in the house." Sopjie pointed to the girl behind her. She was huge! Well not fat, but really tall. I think she was almost as tall as Derek was actually and he's 6'6. She had black hair that looked like it reached halfway down her back, and her eyes were a green that could put Derek to shame.

"Yes. My name is Emily, im 22 and a Shaman. Yes I know that I am tall, but my father was part werewolf so I have the height and build of one but I cant transform." Holy shit! That is cool!

"Holy crap! That's is awesome! My brothers a werewolf, and he can already transform and he's only 17..." Talking about Derek made me feel kind of empty. I missed him the most I think. We had been inseparable since we had gotten sent to Lyle House all those months ago.

"Oh really? And why would it be that you are here by your self and not with him?"

"I ran away after a fight with my dad…" I looked down feeling embarrassed.

"Oh well boo-hoo for you. I havn't seen my parents since I was 11 but do you hear me running away from my problems? No. So shut the fu-" She was cut off by Jess.

"Emily! Be nice to our guest! He has been threw a lot, just as you have. He was part of the Genesis II project." She looked at me then. " Simon, Emily was part of Genesis I. She was the only one to make it out. She was the only one that was successful enough to be released for any amount of time." I knew all about the Genesis I project, or at least all the stuff that Chloe had told me from when that ghost kid and his uncle had attacked her at the Safe house.

I looked back at Emily and she had a sad smile on her face and a distant look in her eyes.

"Where's James? He should be up by now." Jess got my attention back form Emily.

"He didn't get up when I told him to come and get breakfast. Just grumbled something about 'need more sleep…stayed up till…' He didn't even finish before he passed out again." Mark started to chuckle and I couldn't help but join in.

"Oh…well he needs to get his but out of bed soon. I have a feeling that there will be more people here by about noon so we need to get Simon situated in yours or his room Mark before they get here. If you would please show Simon the rest of the house while I clean up a little for the company." Was the last thing she said before she turned back to the sink and started the water.

"Come on Simon, ill show you the rest of the house and then you can meet the lazy ass who stayed up all night doing god knows what." and with that we were off.

Mark showed me the library first, it was just down the hall from the kitchen. Then he showed me the living room which had ample space from almost anything. We reached the stairs and he headed down, so I followed.

When we reached the bottom it was dark but Mark quickly found the light switch and flipped it. Ho-ly crap! The basement was filled with musical instruments! There were drums, Guitars(acoustic, bass, and electric) and every other kind I could think of. I ran over to the drums, grabbed the sticks and stared a beat…it had been forever since I had gotten to use a drum set! I used to have one at the one house we stayed at a few years ago, but when we had to leave, I couldn't bring it with us.

"Wow…you have some skills Simon." Mark said as he grabbed a bass and started with the same beat as me. We were playing 'If you cant live without me then why arent you dead yet' by Mayday Parade**(Sorry…I love that song!)**

"Holy crap! You guys are awesome!" Sophie squealed as she ran in and grabbed the mic and started singing from the chorus

_What's holding me back is the thought of time we never had_

_My world's hanging by three words that I can't bear to say_

_When you hear this chorus_

_Do you miss the way the world was spinning for us?_

_Do you hurt the way that I do?_

_After all this time you leave me broken_

_This song is every word I left unspoken_

_When you hear this, girl, I'm hoping that you think of us_

_When you hear this chorus_

_Do you miss the way the world was spinning for us?_

_Do you hurt the way that I do?_

_After all this time you leave me broken_

_This song is every word I left unspoken_

_When you hear this, girl, I'm hoping that you think of us_

_That you think of us_

_Baby, I sorely miss the vibrant gleam that's in your eyes _

When we finished the song I saw Emily, Jess, and who I presumed was James standing in the doorway clapping for us.

"Wow guys. That was amazing! I loved it!" Jess squealed just as Sophie had, but instead she ran over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. I didn't respond for a second but then wrapped my arms around her back and gave her a tight hug back.

"Thanks Jess. But wheres my hug? I showed him the set…" Mark had a puppy dog look on his face, so Jess walked over to him and gave him a small hug.

"Well we had better go and finish the tour huh? Its almost 11 and you have only seen half of the house." Mark laughed as he stood up and started walking out the door, and I quickly followed after him back up the stairs.

**:D So what you guys think? **

**Oh and I wont be able to update this weekend cuz im going camping with my friends lol :D **

**Love RenesmeeRedbird**


	16. Chapter 14

SPOV

It was just before noon and we were all sitting in the kitchen talking while Jess and Sophie were cooking lunch. Jess had told us that the new people would be here between 12 and 1 so we weren't aloud to eat until they got here. James wasn't to happy out that.

"Simon you've been offal quite…is there something wrong?" Sophie said as she set a plate of bacon on the counter behind us.

"Huh? Oh, uh no. Just kinda nervous bout to whole new people thingy. How did you guys get so used to people just coming and going? How long have you all been here anyways?" Everyone turned to look at me.

"Well…I actually lost count for how long I've been here truthfully….I think almost a year? Yeah that sounds about right." Mark said.

"I came just before mark got here. So about a year." Sophie said looking at Mark.

James looked like his head was going to explode he was thinking so hard. "I think I've been here…ummmm….Jess help me out."

"You've been here about a year and a half James. I've been here almost two with Emily. There were people here when we got here but they left just before James got here. We haven't heard from them since." She said turning back to the stove that was now covered in pots and pans with almost everything I could think of on them. There was a pot roast in the oven for dinner and some taco stuff in the micro-wave to keep warm for lunch. It looked like the girls were going all out with this whole 'welcoming' thing.

Emily was on the far end of the island looking out the French doors with a faraway look in her eyes again. I kept wondering what she was thinking about all the time but I couldn't bring myself to talk to her. She was to much like Derek, and I had to much experience of what happened when you asked him what was wrong to go through that with her, too.

"So, Simon. I already told Sophie, Emily, and James this while you and mark were looking at the house, but there are going to be 2 boys and 3 girls with the group today. Oh, and they just turned onto the drive way! They should be here in about 10 minutes now! Everyone go get cleaned up, but make it fast!" Jess said as she shoed us all out of the kitchen.

I was rooming with Mark so we got ready and took turns in the bathroom to shave and brush our teeth.

I was walking out when I collided with something. I feel to the ground and I heard a 'ouff' come from across from me. Hmmm, guess it was a some_one _not a some_thing_.

"Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. Are you okay?" I said before I even saw who it was.

"Yay, I fine." Sophie said. "And that was actually my fault. I was walking by and thought I heard something so I turned around and walked backwards. Kinda stupid now that I think about it." She said with a small smile.

"Hey its fine. No ones hurt so no harm done. Now lets get down stairs before Jess comes up looking for us." and with that she took my hand, to my surprise, and started walking towards that stairs. I didn't say anything about it because her hand fit in mine almost perfectly.

When we got downstairs we walked into the living room, still hand-in-hand, and sat down on the couch. When I looked around the room, Emily was staring at me with a 'WTF!' look on her face, but Mark and James both had small smirks on their faces. Just then jess walked in, and our eyes locked.

I just stared at her for a minute, then her eyes looked from mine to my hand, still intertwined with Sophie's. _Shit! _Why did I feel guilty about this? Its not like anything was going on between and Jess, or me and Sophie. I gently let go of her hand and went to sit on the chair across the room, and I couldn't help notice the smirk on Jess's face.

DPOV

As we approached the porch I got a whiff of something I couldn't place, but as we got closer to the house I realized what it was.

As I abruptly stopped, which caused Chloe to run into my back and yelp, which caused Dad and Tori to turn to face us. When Dad took in my face he must of realized that something was wrong because he grabbed Tori and ran over to where I stood, teeth bared.

"Derek? Whats going on? Why did you stop? God! That really hurt!" Chloe smacked my back, but I barely noticed it, my mind was focused on finding what was in the area and how close it was to my family.

"Derek. Son. You need to tell me what's going on. Now." Dad took my shoulders and looked me in the eyes.

"That thing that chased us out of the hotel is here. Somewhere in the area. Somewhere near the house." I said simply before turning to face the back of the house.

"Okay. We need to get in there and tell the other people that theres something out here. Right?" Chloe was in a panic, you couldn't here it in here voice but when I looked at her I could tell by her face and they way she held herself.

"Yes. That is a good idea Chloe, but then we have to get out of here. We cant risk more than a few minutes in here." Dad said before touching my shoulder, taking Tori and Chloe by the shoulders and walking toward the porch.

As we got closer to the door, the smell got stronger and stronger. I was starting to think that the thing was actually in the house. Was actually one of the residents. I was thinking this while dad knocked on the door. A girl with Brown hair down to her waist and about the same height as Tori bounced at the now open door.

"Hello, Im Jess. We were expecting you. Please come in." Dad was about to object but she pulled Chloe in and started to the living room across from the door. I ran in after them , pushing Tori and dad into to door post in the process.

"What the hell?" I heard someone say as I skidded to a halt in the middle of the living room. I turned to see Chloe sitting next to the Jess girl staring at me with pleading eyes.

I was about to grab Chloe when I took a breath. My eyes locked on Chloe and I held out my hand. She jumped up and ran to me. She clutched my hand and buried her face in my chest. We needed to get out of here. Now!

I started to turn but I heard someone stand up and start to walk towards us, so I pushed Chloe behind my back, still holding her hand tight, and got into a protective stance once again baring my teeth at the group of SN.

"What the hell? Whats wrong with you?" my head snapped to a man with medium black hair and red eyes.

"Leaving. And you should to if you know whats best for you." He just shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about buddy? You're not making nay sense."

"Someone or something in this room chased me and my _family _away from our hiding place about an hour away from here. Last night. And now its here. Somewhere in this room. So if-" I was cut short with a short intake of breath behind me. I turn to see Chloe with her eyes fixated over my shoulder.

I turn to see what she is so focused on and I have to do a double take. There was a little blond girl sitting on the couch, Shoulder length strawberry blond hair with blue streaks, Big blue eyes, and looked to be about 5 foot. She looked exactly as Chloe had before I had her die her hair, only with blue streaks. I took another intake of breath and was hit with the same smell. It was her! She was the thing that had chased us away!

I jumped at her, but was knocked back by some invisible force, and landed just in front of Chloe, who climbed over me to check if I was okay. I just shoed her away and went for the girl again. I was met with the same force but also the red eyed guy jumping at me. I knocked him back with one punch and forced my way over to the girl who was now standing, wide-eyed, mouth open in a silent scream. I jumped at her. We landed on the couch me onto of her. She didn't even fight back.

"WHAT THE HELL? GET OFF OF HER! YOUR GONNA KILL SOPHIE!" the other boy screamed at me.

"What the hell are you and why the fuck are you following me and my family?" I snarled at her.

"I wasn't following you! I was trying to warn you! The Edison Group was on your tail! They got one of there werewolves to follow your sent and they weren't very far away! I swear I was just trying to help! I tried to get closer but there was something stopping me…Im a half-water-demon…and a shape shifter. I covered your trail, but you need to keep moving….I had no idea that you would come here or I would have tried harder to find you and tell you what was going on before you came. Im sorry if I caused anything but would you have rather been caught by them…_Again?"_ tat caused e to get up and off of her. I almost stepped on Chloe as I backed up.

"Why do you look like me?" Chloe whispered.

"Ummmm….not to sure you wanna here that Chloe." Sophie said as she got up.

"Um, its Derek right? Yea. Derek, im sorry about the whole throwing you back thingy but I thought you were going to kill my friend and…wait. Derek? As in Derek Souza Simon Baes brother?" Jess ran up to me to get a closer look. What did they know about Simon?

"How do you know my name, and how do you know Simon Bae?"

**Sorry that this was such a sort chapter but I was making it on the way home from the campsite. Me and my friends had a lot of fun, even though it rained most of the time lmfao :D I will try to update again soon but no promises till next weekend cuz I got an in class exam on Wednesday and I have to study for my English and Geo exams the following week so I sorry…**

**Love RenesmeeRedbird 3**

**Don't hate me too much :-/ **


	17. Chapter 15

SPOV

I stood behind the large armchair as Derek talked to Sophie, well half talked half screamed, but you know what I mean. He was fuming. Why wouldn't he be though? Some chick no-one knows grabs Chloe and pulls her inside a house that they believe is under attack by something. Yea. He had a right to be pissed off to the extreme.

"I will only ask once more. How do you know Simon Bae?" Derek was reeling now, and looked as if he was going to rip Jess's head off soon, and I couldn't let that happen, her face was to cute to ripped off. I had to show him i was here and alright before he hurt someone.

CPOV (Yea I know its been a while since i used her POV but I gonna use it now lol)

I was dragged inside by this girl with long brown hair and amber eyes.-She looked like a Rae impersonator- And was sat on a couch across from 3 guys and sat beside the brown haired chick, a very tall and well built women, and a girl that looked scarily a lot like me. I was to busy starring at my look-a-like to notice that one of the guys got up and moved behind a chair.

The only thing I noticed was a very load 'What the hell' and Derek's soft green eyes prying into mine. His face a look of desperation, and I could feel on mine was shock, fear, and slight nausea from being pulled into the room so fast.

Derek took an intake of breath and stiffened. I knew that something was wrong because he looked deep into my eyes and-as if he were in wolf form- I could practically hear his voice saying 'Chloe! We need to get out of here now, and as fast as possible' then he extended his hand to me, which I gladly took and held onto for dear life. I already knew what was going on.

We were turning towards the door when Derek stiffened again, pushed me behind his back, and took the protective stance that he had taken in front of Liam and Roman in the park. As he bent into the stance I could see what he was protecting me from. Jess had stood up and so had the look-a-like. He barred his teeth at the young ladies, but was interrupted in his growl with a 'What the hell is wrong with you?' from the one man from the couch as he stood. He had black lanky hair that covered most the left side of his face and piercing red tinged eyes.

"Leaving, and you should to if you know whats good for you." Derek said in one of his serious yet deadly smooth voices. I loved that voice.

As I fantasized about Derek and his voice he and the other man talked. I looked around the room and saw the look-a-like starring at me then at Derek then back to me. I was starring at her so intently that I didn't even notice Derek Stiffen in front of me, but I did notice when he jumped at her. It scared the shit out of me because I hadnt even realized that the room had gotten a tense atmosphere that dwelled in the air and was slowly suffocating everyone in the room.

I was still fixated on the look-a-like me, but was caught up in the fight when Derek landed just in front of me, and I hurried to his side to see what had happened. He just brushed me off and went flying again, this time landing on the girl and flying to the couch. The girl didn't even try to fight against him, just stayed there with Derek straddling her, which would have normaly pissed me off but I knew that I didn't mean anything. He was trying to protect me and his family from the thing so I just swept off the rush of jealousy that pitted itself in my stomach and started to work its way up my throat.

As the blond boy screamed at Derek to get off of her I finaly learned her name. Sophie. Nice name I guess.

"_What the hell are you and why the fuck are you following me and my family?" _Derek snorkeled at her in his most meancing voice that even I hadn't heard.

"_I wasn't following you! I was trying to warn you! The Edison Group was on your tail! They got one of there werewolves to follow your sent and they weren't very far away! I swear I was just trying to help! I tried to get closer but there was something stopping me…Im a half-water-demon…and a shape shifter. I covered your trail, but you need to keep moving….I had no idea that you would come here or I would have tried harder to find you and tell you what was going on before you came. Im sorry if I caused anything but would you have rather been caught by them…_Again_?" _That caused Derek to jump off of her and almost step directly on me.

I looked around his shoulder at Sophie and said, "Why do you look like me?" IN a very small voice. That was all I could muster. Not a yell that Tori would be proud of me for, or a nice calm voice that Aunt Lauren would be. Nope. Just my normal voice. Just pitched a little higher and surprisingly no stuttering.

"Not to sure you want to hear that Chloe." She said with a sad look. How did she know my name?

Jess came up beside Derek and apologized but then she seemed to remember hearing his name somewhere and then started freaking out. At the end of her spaz I caught Simons name. How did any of these people know Simon?

Derek tried to get an answer to how they knew Simon and where he was when I heard someone clear there throat behind me, startling me and making a yelp escape my mouth. I turned to see, non-other than, Simon! I jumped on him and squeezed him as tightly as I could after the shake we just had, and he returned it just as tightly.

"Awwee, I missed you, too, Chloe." He said as he pulled away. I remembered what we had been through with his disappearing act (HAHA- you get it?) and slapped him right across the face.

I must have slapped him harder than I thought I could because he stumbled backwards into the blond guys behind him. Jess and Sophie however were both very, _very _quick to help Simopn up and see if he was okay. Once they figured he was fine they turned their dagger eyes at me. I was about to snap at them when Derek's large form blocked my view of them. I saw his arm raise and then I heard a gasp. I looked around Derek to see him holding Simon about 4 feet off the ground by the front of his shirt and staring him right in the eyes.

"What in the name of God were you thinking running away like that Simon? You have NO idea how worried everyone was when we heard about it! I cant even disagree with Chloe's bitch slap. You deserved it! She was the one mist worried about you! She felt like it was partly her fault that this had happened and couldn't stop thinking about what she would do if we found you on the side of the road mangled…" He trailed off, knowing he was just babbling now. Jess was franticly trying to pry Derek's hand away from Simons shirt, but I stepped in front of Derek and faced Jess. The past few weeks since I had finally started my Period, I had started to fill out a bit more. I had grown about 2 inchs so I now stood at a nice 5'5 and was finally starting to notice my own curves. Shit! That meant that I would have to go bra shopping with Tori. God Dammit! I was as tall as Jess was if maybe a little shorter, but I must have had quite a face on because she backed away instantly, cowering behind Sophie and the black haired man.

I couldn't hold it in. I burst into hysterias while everyone in the room just looked at me like I had finally gone from 'on the way to crazy' train to 'settled in and finding it awesome here' stage. Hmmm. Whatever.

"Derek you can let me down now." Derek thought for a second then dropped him, but he caught himself in time to keep from doing a face plant. "thanks for that. I wasn't thinking when I ran out of the hotel last night. I was pissed off at dad and I just didn't think it through, okay? I wasn't intending on up and leaving, but…" He trailed off looking at the floor. Jess and Sophie came up behind him and both grasped his hands at the same time, and squeezed.

"We heard the whole story so don't even bother telling it again. Im quite sick of it really, and I think everyone else is to. I don't care that you left. I care that you didn't bother letting us know that you were alright!" Derek shouted at his brother who cringed as his voice echoed off the walls and back to him.

"Simon! Are you really going to let him and his girlfriend push you around? Doesn't matter if he;s your brother or not, you need to stand up for yourself." The man with black hair said as he walked up beside me. I looked at him and saw him checking me out. _Great, another guy looking at me._

"Mark, I can handle this. I have been dealing with his shit since I was, like, 3, so im used to it by now." Wow that was a shocker.

"Simon what the hell have they done to you? They have changed you!" Tori yelled as she ran to her brother.

"Tori? Why the hell would you care exactly? Thought you hated me." Simon said with a strait face.

"I did. But I don't now! You're my brother!" I could hear the tears in her voice, and I could tell that they were real and she meant them. The look on Simons face wnet from being non-expressionist to sad the instant he saw her unused tears.

"Tori…its okay. Im fine and now yo guys are here. But I think we need to get everyone introduced properly before we continue with this discussion." With that he, Jess, and Sophie all went to sit on the love seat, which looked like it was very snug, but it also looked like non of them cared.

The 2 men went to sit on the couch with the other women in-between them. Derek took my hand and we sat on the big arm chair in the corner. Kit, Aunt lauren and Tori all got chairs from the dinning room and came to sit on our side f the room.

"Okay…I guess we'll start. Im Jess, 19 and a Telekinesis Shaman."

"Im Sophie and a half-water-demon and Shape-Shifter. Im 15 and, yes, only about feet tall."

'Im Mark. Im a Vampire and am 21. I have a strict diet of donated blood and small animals. "

"Names James, 20, Agito. Im also single." He was looking at Tori, but she saw and turned away blushing.

"Okay. Im Derek, 17, Werewolf. Chloe here is my mate and if any of you touch her it WILL be the last thing you do."

"Im Chloe, Necromancer. 16, and Derek is my boyfriend so stay away."

"Names Tori, im 16 and a Witch in more ways than one. Im single."She said looking right back at James who…licked his lips.

"Kit, 42, father of Derek, Simon and Tori. Sorcerer."

"Lauren. Human, but a doctor. Aunt of Chloe."

"and everyone knows who I am but I will still introduce myself. Names Simon, age of 16, Sorcerer. Brother of Derek, and Tori and son of Kit Bae."

"Now that we have all introduced ourselves how about we have some lunch then we get out room settlement together." Jess said as she ushered everyone into Dinning room.

**Hey guys! Im getting kinda board of doing the exam-prep stuff so im writing some of the chapters out of the Trilogy in different character PoV's so if you have a request for one iether Review here, PM me, or review on the story. **

**Love RenesmeeRedbird 3**


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey sorry I haven't been very good with the Updating on this story…please don't hate me! I will try to make this the longest chapter yet! **

**Love you my readers!**

DPOV

I had a room to myself here seeing as Simon wanted to room with

Mark… Thought it was cool, the whole Vampirism thing. It was about as cool as being a Werewolf and having no way to change on command. When he needed blood he would take it from wherever, or whoever, was closet. He didn't have much say, no matter how under control he thought he was.

Chloe was rooming with Tori, but just after she had put her stuff away she learned that Tori was probably never going to be in the room. Seems her and James already had their sites set on each other. Eh, who a, I to come in the way of them? Oh, Yeah. Im her brother! This is gonna be fun!

Me and Chloe were sitting in the downstairs living room on the couch watching MuchMusic when Tori and James came in. They were just walking. No hand holding or snoggling (I love that word!) But I thought it would be funny to say something.

"Hey Tori? You know you threw your Strawberry-Short Cake Underwear in Dads bag right? You may want to go and grab those before _he _shows _everyone!_" As I said it her walking hitched, then completely faltered, which caused her to stumble and James to trip over her. They landed with Tori flung over James from the trip and their mouths connecting. Well that didn't work out how I thought it would.

"Derek…why would you do that? They are cute together." Chloe said as she turned away to give them a bit more privacy.

"Because as older brother, I have to tease her. And I also have the right to embarrass her in front of her 'Boyfriend'." I put air quotes around that because before this they were just friends-that both liked each other but wouldn't admit it to one another- but now they would probably just move right to the entire Boyfriend Girlfriend 'activities'. I _REALLY _didn't want to think about that.

"Hey…? Could we go somewhere else…seeing as they-," I nodded to the two."- probably wont be done for awhile." The look on her face was full of mischief. Hmmm.

"Sure we can, baby." She ran her hand down my chest. Right down it, to the bulge that had formed there. She stood up and made her way over to the stairs. She turned, noticing that I was still on the couch. "Aren't you coming? I really want to have some fun." She made her voice all husky. I nodded and ran to her side at the stairs.

SPOV(sorry that I switched from Derek's…im just not good with lemons)

I was sitting outside on the porch when I heard something fall. I looked through the screen door to my right and Tori was making out with James on the floor. Derek was headed to the stairs where Chloe had a very naughty look on her face…nope I don't think I want to know, but Derek was bound to tell me about it anyways.

I turned back around and picked up my sketchbook and started drawing.

That's how Sophie found me. Totally engrossed in my drawing of the forest with the whole gang in front of it, excluding me. Derek was making out with Chloe, James was holding Tori in his arms, like they had just finished a dance. Mark was standing off to the side looking at his reflection in the small lake beside him. Sophie and Jess were laughing at something one of them had said, but they were looking at the forest.

"Wow. Simon, that's really good….Are you good at, like, everything?" Sophie said as she sat down next to me, still focused on the picture.

"I wish. I'm not bad a drawing, and I can keep a beat on the drums but that's about all I can do. I don't have enhanced supernatural abilities like Derek, Chloe, and Tori. I can barely make fog. I suck at anything academic…" I couldn't even name all the stuff I sucked at.

"Simon…it's the stuff you good at that you should be proud of. I wish I could draw as good as you do, and I now I can sing but that's all I can do musically. I tried to learn the guitar-acoustic, electric _and _bass- didn't really work out in my favor. I tried to learn the drums, but then I found out that I cant even keep a beat on the firkin things! I cant control the water very well, and I have been trying to since I was like 4. Im not very good at many things but I use the stuff I am good at. You should take pried in your drawings and music." She reached for the hand that wasn't holding the pencil.

"Sophie…you are one of the best friends I have ever had, and I have only known you for like 6 hours!" I squealed, very girlily I must say. When I looked away from my picture again and into Sophies eyes, I saw a very noticeable amount of despair. "Sophie? Whats wrong?" She looked away, but not before I saw one small tear run down her cheek.

"Nothing Simon. Promise. Soo….since we were talking about music why don't we go get Mark and head down to the basement. Everyone else is either on the floor, or in a room with the door locked…well except Jess and Emily. They are in the workout room upstairs and they wont come down till dinner." I just remembered that I hadn't included Emily in the drawing. Crap!

"Yea. We can do that. But I want to finish my drawing first. So we can go grab Mark and head downstairs but im gonna sit out till im done." I said as I picked up my stuff.

"Oh, um, sure. Whatever you want to do Simon…But you will play with us right? Mayday Parade came out with a new album couple months ago and Mark got it last week…I want to try one of the new songs."

"Yeah. You guys work on that while I work on this-" I held up the picture of everyone."- and I'll join in after I finish it up."

"Umm, Simon? Where's Emily? I see everyone else-well except you- and Emily. Did you forget her or did you just not add her yet?" Wow. She was a little more observant than I thought she would be.

"I havent added her yet. That's why I have to finish it. I'm gonna give it to Jess so she can put it on the wall. I noticed that there arent any recent photos of anyone." We were walking up the stairs. When we got to the top we had to go past Dereks room to get to mine and Marks, and as we passed I heard moaning and 'Oh God Derek! Harder…Deeper! Ahhhh!' and I quickly walked away.

When we reached the room Sophie was laughing at me. "What are you laughing at shorty?"

"Oh nothing. Have you never heard anything like that?" She thumbed back down the hall, where the soft screams were still audible.

'Umm, well. No. I havent done it myself either. And I, uh, kinda used to really like Chloe. So its just a little weird to hear that coming for my brother from her." She nodded, but she had a sad look in her eyes.

We were downstairs with Mark. He was tuning the bass and Sophie was doing sound check.

"Sooo….how could you stand to be up there with them like that Mark? " Sophie asked after a few minutes.

"Huh? Oh. Ear plugs." He winked at me. "Always keep some in this house guys…never know whats going on at anytime." He laughed and then continued tuning.

"Okay Simon. You listen to the song and figure out the beat while we play it the first few times. Kay?"

"Yea sounds good. What song are you guys gonna play?"

"Terrible Things." She smiled. "Its my favorite song by them….No wait, Black Cat is." Haha.

"Oh my God! That is a hilarious song! Funniest one they made!" Mark said. I nodded in agreement.

"Kay, Mark. Ready?" he nodded. "One…two…three!" And with that Mark started with the beat.

**(This is the song! **_**.com/watch?v=Wa4eIycMHho**_** This is how I imagine Sophie sounding…the wording is different so it sounds better for a girl in both the video and the lyrics so just look the original lyrics up if you want)**

_By the time I was your age_

_I'd give anything _

_To fall in love truly_

_Was all I could think _

_That's when I met your father _(mother)

_The boy _(girl)_ of my dreams_

_The most wonderful man _(beautiful woman)

_That I'd ever seen_

_I (_she)_ said "Boy, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I can't help but notice you staring at me _

_I know I shouldn't say this, but I really believe,_

_I can tell by your eyes that you're in love with me."_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this _

_Because life, can do terrible things_

_Now most of the time _

_We'd have too much to drink _

_And we'd laugh at the stars _

_And share everything_

_Too young to notice _

_And too dumb to care_

_Love was a story _

_That couldn't compare_

_He _(she)_said "Girl, can I tell you a wonderful thing?_

_I made you a present with paper and string_

_Open with care now, I'm asking you please_

_You know that I love you_

_Will you marry me?"_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this _

_Because life, can do terrible things_

_You'll learn one day_

_I hope and I pray that God shows you differently_

_He _(she)_ said "Boy, can I tell you a terrible thing?_

_It seems that I'm sick and I've only got weeks_

_Please don't be sad now, I really believe_

_You were the greatest thing that ever happened to me."_

_Slow, so slow, I fell to the ground on my knees_

_So don't fall in love _

_There's just too much to lose_

_If you're given the choice_

_I'm begging you choose _

_To walk away, walk away_

_Don't let it get you _

_I can't bear to see the same happen to you_

_Now son, I'm only telling you this _

_Because life, can do terrible things_

Sophie had so much emotion during the song. I think I even saw tears threaten to over flow. When they finished I jumped up and clapped. The bowed.

"Sophie…Mark! That was amazing!" I ran over to her and hugged her tight. I thought she would push me away, but she held on even tighter than I did.

"Do I get a hug to Siwin?" Mark said with puppy eyes and his lower lip extended so my name came out wrong.

"Umm…No! I dindt even finish but I want want to learn how to play that song! Lets go!" And with that we started and didn't stop playing the song until I had it down pat, then we started with some of the other Mayday Parade songs.

**Hey I found some of the best darkest powers pictures…ones of Chlerek and the other is Chloe and Maya from Darkness Rising.**

_**.com/?q=darkestpowers&order=5&offset=24/d3iy6n0**_

_**.com/?q=darkestpowers&order=5&offset=96/d3e5gku**_

**Was it long enough? I want to start making them longer! **

**Again love I love you my readers!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~**


	19. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! I only have one more exam left so after Monday its officially summer for me and I can update whenever I want till September 6th**** :D **

**As I said in the last Chapter I want to try and make my chapters longer than 2,000 words, so if they are to short let me now and I will try and add even more into the next one…sound okay? Well on with the story…can you believe that it already has 17 real chapters? I think its awesome! My longest story so far!**

**Okay…NOW on with the story! Promise!**

JPoV (A new one!)

I was walking around trying to find Simon. I was upstairs and heard something that I don't think was very appropriate, especially for the only adults in the house…well other than Emily.

"Kit! I want you! Now!" I heard Lauren say from in the library. "OHMTGAWD! YES!" I decided that was a good time to walk away. Until I got to Derek's door that is.

"Derek! OMMYGAWDDDD! *a muffled scream* Harder!" Well this safe house was turning into a sex house…just great!

As I was walking into the kitchen I heard the drums going. Found him!

I ran down the stairs two at a time. I don't think that was a very good idea now, seeing as I fell on my face the last step. Damn!

"Jess! Jess are you okay?" I heard Simon say as the drumming came to abrupt halt, and footsteps coming closer. I opened my eyes just in time to see him closing in a me.

"Jess?" He said as I just lay there staring at him. "Jess? Shit! Mark! Get your ass over here!" He yelled load enough to make me cringe.

"Simon?" He looked at me. I could see the relief in his eyes.

"Yeah?"

"Shut the hell up. I have a killer headache now." I said as I tried to sit up.

"Opps! Sorry! You need some help? I could-" he stopped.

"Thank you. But I don't think I'll need any…OW!" I screamed as I stood on my left leg. I looked down and saw that it was already starting to swell. Great!

"What? Whats wrong?" Simon then looked at my ankle and saw that it was red and swollen. "Shit!" He swore under his breath.

"Simon, its okay. Just get me upstairs and I can put some ice on it." I tried to apply pressure to my left side again, but almost ended up screaming again. I was able to muffle this one, so it just came out as a small whimper.

"Shit Jess! You cant walk on that…is it alright if I carry you upstairs?" I had my arm wrapped around his shoulders, and im pretty sure if I didn't then I would have fallen over. He wanted to carry me?

I could only nod. He picked me up bridle style, and I wrapped my other arm across his chest to his other shoulder. When I looked over his right shoulder I could see Sophie. She had a glare worthy of a Werewolf plastered to her face, eyes piercing mine, full of envy and hatred. Hmmm…

As Simon walked up the stairs, slowly, so he wouldn't hit my ankle on anything, he just kept saying things that he thought would make me feel better, but most just made me laugh.

When we reached the kitchen Simon set me down on the counter by the sink, then went to the freezer. He pulled out the tray of ice cubes, and cracked them until they all fell onto the dish towel that sat in front of him. He wrapped the ice in the towel, then walked over to me.

"Put your leg up on the counter so it will be elevated." I did as he said. When my leg was as strait as I could manage, he applied the ice to my ankle. It hurt a little but having Simon there made it hurt less.

"Now, you can keep the ice on it for 15 to 20 minutes but then you have to take it off so you don't freeze your foot." I giggled a little bit at that.

"Okay…if you could help me get to the couch then you could go back downstairs and play some more." I really didn't want him to leave, but if he didn't want to be here with me then he didn't need to be. I was big enough to take care of myself…sometimes.

"Are you kicking me off 'Watch Jess Duty'? What makes you think that I would leave you when you need someone to talk to? But if you want me to leave so you can have some alone time…" He turned away, not finishing.

"No Simon. I just thought that you would want to get back downstaris and finish playing. You know your really good. What song were you guys playing anyways?" He turned back to me.

"Thanks Jess. That means a lot. We were playing 'Black Cat' when you came down, but before we were playing 'Terrible Things'. I wanted to learn to play it. I don't think im very good at it yet though. You should hear Sophie though! She has such a nice voice! Perfect for that song!" He was gushing about Sophie. Great! I was felling for someone that was already taken…again. Gah! I hate it when that happens!

"Jess? You okay?" I shook myself out of my mental blather.

"Yeah, sorry. Kinda zoned out there for a second. What were you saying?" I didn't pay attention to the last part of his story.

"Oh, that okay. And I was asking if you play anything…" He looked at me expectantly.

"Umm, I know how to play guitar…and the _" I whispered it so he couldn't hear it.

"Wait…what did you say?" Just drop it!

"Nothing." I try to look away before he can see my cheeks flush.

"No. I want to hear it."

"Fine. But if you laugh I will throw something at you…." I took at breath as he laughed. " Okay. I know how to play guitar and when I was younger I learned to play the Trombone. You happy no?" I looked into his eyes and saw something I couldn't place.

"Really? That's actually really cool Jess! I always wanted to learn the piano or something, but we never stayed in one place long enough for me to learn."

"Well, Emily knows how to play, and we have one upstairs in the music room…"I trialed off when I saw the confused look on his face.

"But the music rooms downstairs, remember? That's where you fell…did you hit your head _that _hard?" He looked at my head.

"Yes I remember that there is _one _downstairs, but that is just for the rock stuff. All the classical stuff is kept upstairs. Its actually in the room next to mine."

"Well when your ankle is feeling a bit better than we will go up there and see what else you can play little miss talented." he poked me and I laughed.

TPoV (:D Hehe! Lets see how this one goes!)

Me and James had fallen, him on top of me, and out mouths connected. It was the best kiss I have ever had! So we lay there until we had to come up for breath. I took the time from his mouth to look around.

We were still on the floor in the middle of the main hallway. I could feel my cheeks flush.

"Hey…was that okay? Sorry about falling on you…" James said as he got up and off of me.

"That was beyond okay! It was amazing! And it wasn't even your fault, it was Derek's for startling me!" I was gonna have to thank Derek later for that…

"Well im going to have to thank the man for that then seeing as I wouldn't have had the balls to do it myself…" He held his hand out to me after he was up. I took it gratefully and he hoisted me up, with very little effort.

"Yeah, me too. He may be a HUGE pain in the ass but he is still one of the best brothers I could have asked for." I smiled up at James.

"Sooo….You wanna just go and watch some TV then? I think him and Chloe are a little preoccupied." I must have had the dumbest look on my face because he laughed and pointed above us. Right there the floor was shaking a little bit, and if I listened very carefully I could hear the moans and groans coming form the room.

"Okay…that is just gross!" I laughed and pulled him in tow behind me. I sat on the couch and he sat beside me.

"Come here you!" He grabbed me before I could get comfortable, and placed me on his lap. I just settled in and closed my eyes. I could get used to this…

**Hey! Okay im not going to update until I get another 5 reviews** **since I haven't gotten many the past few chapters. **

**Oh and I also thought that you should all know….that im A LOT like Chloe! I blush all the time! Well actually I have permanent blush on my cheeks at all times, which gets REALLY annoying! **

**OHHHH and one of my Favorite bands main singers name is Derek Saunders! I thought it was a weird coincident…lol**

**Love ya'll!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3**


	20. Chapter 18

**Hey y'all! I know its been forever since I updated but please forgive me! I have been having writers-block on this story and been preoccupied with 'The Untold Side of Darkest Powers' and work….even if it is summer it doesn't mean that my life isn't chaotic…sometimes I wish it was still school so I could just do all of my homework and get board of doing nothing and just start writing….well enough with my rant about my suckish summer and on with the chapter! :D**

SPoV

Wow! Okay….So…ummm…I have no idea what the hell is going on! Sophie is attached to me at the hip pretty much and Jess is falling over herself to listen to us play….literally. Im normally not this stupid, but something about being on the run for weeks and being stuck in a laboratory where they drugged me up did something to my brain. It helped me somewhat though….my boy brain isn't as bad now!

So Jess and I were sitting on the love seat in the living room talking and playing 'Zelda-Twilight Princess' on the Wii. It had been a few hours since her fall and her ankle was starting to look a bit better, but it was still quit swollen and an angry red shad. Poor girl. Must be hurting like a bitch.

"Hey….Simon?" I turned toward the entrance to the kitchen where Sophie was standing.

"Yeah, Soph?" She looked kinda pissed.

"Umm…Mark want you downstairs for something…said it was important." She was definitely angry about something, but I couldn't think of anything that could have pissed her off like this…did Mark do something after I left? He better not have! I was gonna kill him if he did!

"Umm…okay. Do you mind staying with Jess while im downstairs then? Just incase she needs something." I said so Jess wouldn't think I was treating her like a little kid.

"Yeah, of coarse I will Simon." She gave me a nice smile, and came to sit down on the arm chair that I had been hiding behind when everyone else from the group showed up. I cringed at the memory.

I looked at Jess and she looked a bit uneasy. I have no clue what is going on around here lately but the girls didn't seem to be on good speaking terms right now. Should I really leave Jess by herself with Sophie?

"Jess? You okay if I leave for a couple minutes?" I asked.

"Huh? Oh, umm, yea. Go ahead."

I looked at her then to Sophie. _What could a couple minutes do? _I thought, and walked away.

JPoV

This was not going to be good. I could tell by the way she eyed me when Simon was carrying me upstairs that there would be hell to pay for getting in the way of their 'personal time', even though Simon had no clue that it was. It wasn't _my _fault that I happen to be a klutz and fell over the last stair! It is however my fault for running down the stairs like I had, which caused me to fall. But I wasn't telling her that.

"How's you ankle?" She said with fake concern as Simon walked away and down the stairs. When he was out of sight her face turned into something that even _I _could describe! She may be a shape shifter and may be a water-demon but im sure, in a past life, she was one of those evil witch's my momma used to tell me about. My momma taught me about everything in the supernatural world.

"Okay…" I drew out the word slightly, trying to stir the friend that was still within her. It didn't work.

"What the fuck happened down there exactly? Did you really fall by accident?" God! Now I remember why I stayed away from her when she was PMS'ing. She was a real BITCH!

"Of coarse I fell by accident! Why would I fall and twist my ankle on purpose Sophie?" I asked.

"Umm, I don't know. Maybe because your jealous that Simons spending more time with me then with you. You wanted to get some time with him like I got so you 'fell'."

"Wow. If you really think I would do something so idiotic and stupid then you need to go and get your god-damn brain checked! Im not the type to get all pissy over something so insignificant. But apparently someone is. Why don't you get off your high horse so you can get some oxygen back into you brain. It would do you a lot of good if you stopped acting so high and almighty. You're the smallest in this whole house! Including Chloe! I don't care if Simon likes you, me, or anyone else. If he does, he does, and you need to learn to live with that." She looked at me with utter disbelief.

"How-wha-urg!" And she got up and stormed from the room, retreating to her bedroom on the second floor. Oh, she was in for a treat when she started walking down her hallway. See, her rooms at the end of the hall where the Library and Dereks room is.

I sat and waited to hear a scream coming form the little bitch that was my blue haired freak of a friend, but none came. Instead, I heard someone on the stairs. I looked over at the ones leading up. No one. I looked toward the kitchen just as Simon emerged through the door.

He came and sat down next to me again. There was silence for a few minutes.

"What did mark want?" I thought I would ask and break the silence.

"Nothing, really. Just wanted me to know something about Sophie. Nothing to big, I guess…I heard some yelling from up hear, but couldn't place anything. What was going on? And where did Sophie go?" Great! Now I had to explain what was going on, and what had happened. But he was keeping something from me. I could tell. So I would keep something from him, but hide it better.

"Huh? Oh, that. Yea Sophie was yelling at me for being stupid and fallin down the stairs again. Then she started flipping out about random stuff. I think shes PMS'ing again."

"Oh. Okay. Well, hows your ankle now? Im kinda board, and I really want to see the classical music room! It sounds so cool!" Umm, weird.

"It better, so I should be able to limp up the stairs without your help, then I can show you where the room is. The door is actually locked, because Emily likes to keep some of her guitars in the closet, so we have to use the door through my room. Emily has the key, and I really don't feel like having to find her and give the explanation as to why I have another tenser bandage on."

"Okay, sounds good. And, you wanna know something?" I nodded. "Your worse than Chloe was. She used to trip over thin air!"

"Yea, I can do that. But im also taller and weigh more than her, so my falls are harder and always end up getting someone hurt. Last time I fell down the stairs, I landed on James back and he ended up hitting the wall with his head. He had a headache for days after." His eyes were filled with amusement as he laughed and clutched his side.

"Well…remind….me….to never….get in….your way." He said between gasps for air. It was quite funny seeing him like this. I had never seen him laugh this much, even though I have only known him for a day, he still seems like the type to laugh all the time.

"Yea. As long as I don't try running up or down the stairs with you or anyone else, we should be fine. Oh, and watch out when I wake up….not the best morning person ever."

"Eh, neither is Tori, but I can put up with her so you should be no problem."

"Okay, just wait." I then stood up, and started stumbling over to the stairs. I heard Simon following me. When I reached the stairs, I felt a pair of arms lift me up. I trned my head to see Simon right there, his face inch's from mine. I was looking into his eyes as he was looking into mine. He moved closer and closed his eyes, and I did the same. Our lips touched-

"Hey guys! What ya doing?" Mark said as he came up the stairs. Grr.

"oh, uh. Nothing. Simon and me were going up to the classical music room so I could show him my piano skills, and stuff. But I guess I was going a bit slow…" My face was flushed by then so I turned away from him, and hid my face in my hair. I heard someone chuckle.

"Yea, she was going a bit to slow, and I thought that if I let her do the stairs alone she would end up hurting her self again." I looked up at him. His face was a composed mask of smiley. Well I would say happy, but smiley just works better with him.

"Oh, I see. Well I'll leave you two alone then. I was just going to go upstairs and have a nap or something….its so boring around here today! See ya later."

"Bye!" I waved at him as he ascended the stairs.

"Sooo…lets get you up stairs and into your room….I mean so we can get to the music room…" Simon trailed off, face heating. I just smiled.

"Yea. And could you leave me by the bathroom?" I asked, hoping he would get what I meant.

"Oh, yea, sure. Sorry I forgot to ask if you had to go. Its been hours. Sorry." He started walking back up the stairs.

When we got to the bathroom door he put me down. "So you remember where my room is right? Down the hall and it's the second door on the right. I should only be a few minutes. You can wait in there." He just nodded and walked away.

I walked into the bathroom, and checked how I looked. My hair was a bit tangled, and my face was still slightly red. I grabbed the brush of mine that I kept in here and brushed my hair. Then I brushed my teeth, and put a bit of lip-gloss on. I then preceded out the door and down the hallway towards my room.

**I would like a total of 50 reviews before posting the next chapter please! **

**Thank you to all of my readers, I love y'all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~ 3**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey! Okay, I know that I said that I wanted at least 50 reviews before I updated again, but then I remembered that some people reviewed through PM so there are like 48 reviews in total…and I just couldn't wait to update! I have been missing this story! Okay so on with chapter 19!**

CPoV

Me and Derek were laying in bed after our 'fun' and were now just snuggling in each others embrace.

"Chloe? I…I have something to tell you." Derek said suddenly.

"What is it Derek?" I sighed.

"Well….umm…what so you know about wolfs?" Random much?

"Not very much, why?"

"Just tell me what you know…Please."

"Well….they live in packs…they have litters, well the females do, when they give birth….umm, and I think I heard that they are like whales and mate for life…That's about all I know on the subject. Why are you so interested?" I was getting really confused.

"Werewolfs and Wolfs have a lot in common. We both live in packs-normally- with a male alpha and a female beta- second in command- but we all have a mate out there somewhere for us. It all depends if we find ours or not…." He trailed off after that, looking at the blankets.

"Derek?"

"When we find our mates, we will do anything to keep them safe, and will do anything that they ask. Our mates are the only ones that can be with us during our changes, and they are the only ones that we could open up to fully." He then looked up at me, and I could see hope in his eyes. I then pieced together what he had just said. I was the only one that was with him during his change, He protected me from Liam and Ramon, He does almost anything I ask of him, and he opened up to me so much while we were on our way to Andrews. I couldn't be his mate, could I?

"D-Derek? Am I-I your m-mate?" I finally stuttered out. His face looked defeated as he hung his head. His hair fell in his face, so I couldn't see it as he talked.

"Yes. Chloe, im sorry that I didn't tell you before, but I was so afraid that you would hate me or think that it was disgusting." I didn't say anything. When he noticed he looked up at me, and I saw tears in his eyes.

"Chloe?"

I still didn't say anything, just jumped at him. My lips connected with his with so much force that it knocked us flying off the bed and onto the floor. I must have caught Derek off guard because he didn't respond for a few seconds, but when he did, his side of the kiss was just as passion filled as mine.

"Derek, I love you, and I love that I mean as much to you as you do to me," I said as we broke off for air.

"Chloe, you have no idea how much that means to hear you say that." And I was engulfed into another passion filled kiss, which lead to more 'fun'. I really hope that Mark didn't have super hearing, too…

JPoV (Again im sorry, but I absolutely suck at lemons! Im doing y'all a favor of not having to read it!)

I was walking down the hall towards my room when I tripped over something. I looked down to see it was a piece of Tori's clothing. _isn't she down stairs? _I looked through the slightly open doorway to see Mark and Sophie looking through Tori's things.

"What the hell are you doing?" I yelled at them. They both turned to face me, Mark with guilt, and Sophie with hatred.

"Why would you care Jess? Its not really any of your business now is it?" God, she sounded like a three year old!

"Sophie, you have no idea how juvenile you sound right now. And, quite frankly, it is my business what you do with our new house mates things seeing as I am the head of the house, along with Emily. Wait, speaking of her, where is she?" I hadn't seen her since breakfast.

"She said that she was going for a run, then gonna try and finish the song she started a while ago," Mark, always the helpful one.

"Thank you Mark. Now suggest you two leave before Tori comes up to find you snooping through her things…And I see that it is only her stuff you are going through. Why is that?" They had completely destroyed Toris half of the room, while Chloe's was still immaculate.

"Well, I wanted to get a pair of her panties, and Sophie just wanted to snoop. I was gonna grab a pair of Chloe's, too, but thought better of it with Derek always around her. He would rip me a new one if he knew I took his girls panties," I had to laugh at that. Of course that's what he was doing here, but that didn't explain why Sophie was so intrigued by her undies.

"So, Sophie. Are you on a pantie-raid aswell, or are you looking for something in particular?" I asked. My leg was starting to hurt again slightly, so I knew I had to get to my room sooner than later before I couldn't move it anymore.

"Oh, yes. Im here to steal the new girls underwear. Please. I here to check things out. I already know that there isn't anything going on with Chloe, but don't ask how 'cuz I wont tell you, and I already checked Simons. I cant check Derek's, seeing as him and Chloe are somewhat tied up at the moment."

"Oh, I see," I said then turned around and walked out of the room. I wasn't going to tell her to stop, because she was on to something. One of them could be a spy for the Edison Group, and there was no one better at this house than Sophie was at spying on others.

When I got to my room, I could hear Simon humming trough the door. I smirked. He had a nice voice. I turned the knob and was greeted by a warm smile, one that I was growing to love more and more.

"Hey, what took ya so long? I was just about to come and get you," He said as he came over to help me to the bed. He must have saw that I was having a bit of difficulty walking.

"Thanks. And I was on my way here when I tripped over some of Tori's clothes. Seems the room is already a mess," I knew that I wasn't telling the complete truth, but I couldn't tell him what Sophie was doing or what Mark was, because then he would bust in there and beat his sparkly vamp ass.

"Figures. She hasn't had her own room in a week so I would guess that she would have just thrown everything everywhere. Just please tell me it wasn't her unmentionables that you tripped on," He put on a fake mask of horror, that I found very funny. I was in such a good mood.

"No, just a shirt. I threw it in there, and decided that I would put a few things away for her. Sorry I took a bit longer than planned."

"No worries, Jessie. I have all the time in the world now, so take your time, especially with your hurt ankle," he smiled at me, and it took all my might not to swoon at it.

"Thank Simon. Now, do you want to see the music room or not? Emily is apparently in there on the piano right now so it should already be unlocked," Its been awhile since Emily had been in the music room, but im glad she was back to her normal self. I missed having my best friend around all the time.

"Awesome! Now I get to see her in action! Umm…that didn't come out right…I meant, now I get to see how good she is at it….umm….you get what I mean," was he nervous? No, he wouldn't be. It was just me and Emily. Emily was very pretty, but I don't think she was Simons type. I wasn't his type either though. I had no doubt that Simon would go or Sophie because she was a Chloe look alike.

"Yea, I get what you mean Simon," I said with a chuckle. I got up from my bed and walked over to the door. As I presumed, the door was already unlocked and Emily was playing her big black piano. She was the best musician I knew, well classical musician. She played the drums and bass, too, but her passion was classical stuff.

"hey Emily! That is really coming together. Have you decided what the names gonna be yet?" I asked as I sat down on the table across the room.

"Hey Jess, Simon. No I havent yet, but thanks. So what can I do for you?" She turned around to face me, the looked at my foot, which was bandaged in gauze. "What did you do this time, Jess?"

I blushed. "Fell down the stairs again."

"Wait, again?" Simon said as he sat next to me. Oh yea, I forgot to tell him that I fell down the stairs a couple weeks ago.

"Yes. Jess here is a klutz. She can trip over thin air and fall over a whole in the ceiling."

"Hey! That's an over exaggeration! I have never once fell over a whole in the ceiling, thank you very much." That got Simon laughing.

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" Emily said as she eyed Simon then me. Oh great, here we go.

"Simon said he has always wanted to learn to play the piano, or other classical instrument, so I was gonna bring him up here to show him the selection, and show him what I play, but then Mark told me that you were in here. Simon wanted to see how good you are at the piano, too. Think you could show him?" I knew she would, she always loved to show off her pianist skills.

"Sure, why not. Simon you can come and sit on the stool beside the bench….what should I play Jess?" I had no idea what she could play for him…I know!

"How about 'Love song'? Your awesome that that one!"

"I may be good at it, but does he want to hear it…?" She turned to Simon then.

"Sure!" He was a good sport.

"Okay….just let me remember how it starts…its been a few weeks since I played it."

"Kay, sounds good Emily," He then went to sit on the stool, and I sat next to her on the bench.

"Kay, I got it." She then started playing the opening.

When it got to the were Sara would start singing I started, out of habit.

_Head under water_

_And they tell me to breathe easy for a while_

_The breathing gets harder, even I know that_

_Made room for me but it's too soon to see_

_If I'm happy in your hands_

_I'm unusually hard to hold on to_

_Blank stares at blank pages_

_No easy way to say this_

_You mean well, but you make this hard on me_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_I learned the hard way_

_That they all say things you want to hear_

_And my heavy heart sinks deep down under you and_

_Your twisted words,_

_Your help just hurts_

_You are not what I thought you were_

_Hello to high and dry_

_Convinced me to please you_

_Made me think that I need this too_

_I'm trying to let you hear me as I am_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's_

_Make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better_

_Reason to write you a love song today_

_Promise me that you'll leave the light on_

_To help me see with daylight, my guide, gone_

_'cause I believe there's a way you can love me_

_Because I say_

_I won't write you a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_Is that why you wanted a love song_

_'cause you asked for it_

_'cause you need one, you see_

_I'm not gonna write you a love song_

_'cause you tell me it's make or break in this_

_If you're on your way_

_I'm not gonna write you to stay_

_If your heart is nowhere in it_

_I don't want it for a minute_

_Babe, I'll walk the seven seas when I believe that_

_There's a reason to_

_Write you a love song today _

When the song was finished I looked around the room to see a smiling Emily and a stunned looking Simon. I flushed as I turned away from him.

"Jess, you have gotten really good at that song since the first time you sang it with me!" Emily almost squealed from beside me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I stood up and tried to race out of the room before Simon could say anything. I was so embarrassed! I probably sounded like I was gargling nails when I sang. I know that he liked it when Sophie sang, but I sounded nothing like her. God!

As I jumped off the small pedestal that the piano and bench sat on, my bad ankle gave way on me and fell to the floor. Crap!

I heard something squeak, then I felt a pair of arms go around me and pull me up off the cold wood floor.

"You really can trip over thin air, cant you?" Simon said as he sat me on his lap.

"I didn't trip that time. My ankle gave out." I still wanted a quick escape so I tried to get up, but my ankle had none of that.

"Well why were you leaving anyways? It looked like you were having a good time with Emily. And shes right you know. You really are a good singer…don't tell Sophie," He whispered in my ear, "But you are better than her." What? I was?

"No im not, Simon. Now if you would help me up so I can go back to my room I would be very grateful."

"Umm…I don't think I can do that Jess."

"And why is that?"

"Because Emily locked us in," He said.

"WHAT!" I said as I looked around for her. She was gone and so was the key. Shit!

**So how was it? Sorry if the song wasn't the best choice, but it was the only one with a piano I could think of! Sad, I know. **

**So I would greatly appreciate it if I could get a total of 8 more reviews before I upload again, please. **

**Love you all of my awesome readers!**

**~Renesmeeredbird~ 3 **


	22. Authors Note 2

**OKAY! I am tired of waiting for the reviews! I wont withhold my chapters anymore but I would still like some feedback! Reviews make me smile and also gives me the kick I need to write the next chapter faster. I know its not really fair that I am withholding my chapters and I have been aching to put up a new chapter, but I was gonna wait until I had 50 reviews, but as I said, I am no longer going to do that. I still need feedback so I know if im going along the path that I had planed out for this story, because sometimes when Im writing, I get lost in my thoughts and just start writing random stuff down! **

**I have the attention span of a freaking goldfish, so I cant really stay on one topic for long, which probably shows in my stories, but I am hoping that when school hits again that I will be back to my normal self and my attention will be at full force. It had better be at least, seeing as I have math, English, religion, and art first semester! GRR! **

**So, no more long waits for chapters if I can help it, as long as you guys promise to let me know if my chapters are getting sloppy and ineligible. **

**So, I love y'all and the next chapter will be up in the next few days! **

**RenesmeeRedbird out! 3 **


	23. Chapter 20

**Hey everyone! I know it has been FOREVER since i updated and I'm SOOOO SORRYYY! The summer was hetic and school has been pretty much the same, but i finally got some time to write down the chapter! XD So im hoping that i still have a few readers after my very long hiatus.**

**To Lauren ****(**** thank you very much! Im glad that you are enjoying this story! XD) And ****Chlerek-Lover-8 (I know it is a lil OOC, but im hoping that i can get better at the whole Chlerek parts :) if not, then ill get someone to beta this for me and then, hopefully, the Chlerek parts will get better! XD) Texasbound2012 (Thank you!)**

**Disclaimer: I know i have forgotten this in all my past chapters but the sad truth is that I do not and never will own Darkest Powers. The lucky person with all the credit for the amazing triliogy is the one and only Kelley Armstrong. What i do own are the extras, and newcomers that no-one knows, but will soon find out more about XD**

**Now, on with the chapter!**

**EPoV ****(I don't think i have used this PoV before, have i? Hmmm, well if im right and i havnt then enjoy the PoV, and if im not, then im very sorry for my God awful memory)**

I was sitting there at the piano playing the song, which i knew off by heart, and Jess was sitting beside me singing along. She didnt believe it when anyone said that she had a beautiful voice, but she did, better than Sophie, by far.

I turned to her. She was just staring at my hands as they ran across the keys, not even noticing my eyes on her. She had a smile on her face, but her eyes looked somewhat vacant. I'll have to ask her about that later.

I then turned to look at Simon, and again, he was completely unaware of my looking at him. His eyes were transfixed on Jess, mouth slightly agape in awe. Hmmm, maybe if Simon was to tell her that she was good, then she would actually believe it.

As the song continued and Jes got more into it, Simon's eyes went from in awe to something much more powerful. They were still transfixed on Jess, but now they held love and devotion, that i dought anyone else but me and Derek would be able to see at this point.

As the song came to an end, and Jess's voice cut out, Simon still hadnt taken his eyes away from her. To be truthful, i dont even think he blinked throughtout the entire song.

I looked from Simon top Jess to see her looking up as i played the last note of the song. She looked around mistified for a second, then looked at me. Her eyes shone with life as they always did when she sang, and her face was bright with a smile that i havnt seen in God knows when. I smiled back.

But when she looked from me to Simon, who was still staring at her with that look, but to Jess, it would just look like he was in awe, which is good, but not, at the same time. Jess looked at him as if she was looking at something that would fly away if she looked away for even a mil-second. Then it clicked. She had feelings for this boy. Major feelings.

Jess's face turned red as Simon looked at her. She turned back to look at the piano keys, playing with them.

"Jess, you have gotten really good at that song since the first time you sang it with me!" I squeeled to her. I didnt really mean to sound like that, but i was to excited for her to not squeel! **(Normally Emily isnt girly, so its kinda OOC for her to be acting like this, but i needed to use it for this, just makes it a bit better XD)**

"Thanks," She mumbled before she stood up and, from what it looked like, went running toward the door to her room. I looked around quickly, not wanting to have her leave and let this oppertunity slip by without her. I already had a plan, but i couldnt find the damn key!

I heard a small thud, and looked down in time to see Jess fall on her face yet again. When was this girl gonna learn that she was incabable of running away? As i look at my best friend i see somthing from the corner of my eye. The key!

Simon and I both get up at the same time, but we are both heading to different places. He goes to Jess's side and helps her up as i grab the key from off the shelf by the guitars, and walk towards the door.

"You really can trip over thin air, cant you?" I turn around to see Simon placing Jess on his lap, then he looks over at me, a small smile on his lips. I nod and open the door, takin the key with me. See, the door only has a one way lock, and the only way to open it is if you have the key...in Jess's room.

I just stand there listening for a few minutes, just to hear Jess's reaction, which i expected.

"WHAT!" Is all i heard from her as Simon told her i had locked them in. As I leave her room i cant stop laughing. I'll go and get them in an hour or so.

**SoPoV **

Me and Mark were still busy looking through Tori's stuff. I was very tempted to go through Chloe's just for the sake of it, but i decided against it. I already knew more than enough about her, and if we did go through her stuff, Derek would be all over us, especially Mark, seeing as the only reason he's helping me is because he wants some of Tori's panties. God. Boys have a one track mind.

I was going through Tori's purse when i heard laughter coming down the hall. I stuck my head out just as Emily came around the corner, laughing her bloddy ass off.

"Hey, Em!" I say as i wave her over. She looks at me, she has stopped laughing but i can still see it in her eyes.

"Hey, Sophie. What are you doing in Tori and Chloe's room? You know that Derek will kill you!"

"That's why im not touching any of Chloe's stuff. I already know enough about her anyways, even though i could do without knowing some of it. So what were you laughin about?"

"Nothing. Jess fell again, just laughin at her." That always happens, so im not surprised that she did it again, even though she normally only falls once or twice a day.

Mark then decideds to stick his head out into the hallway on the otherside of me, seeing as i was talkin to someone without him. God forbid that!

"Well hey there Emy! Its been awhile since i heard you laugh, specially like that. What got you all worked up?" God, he was such an idiot! I love the kid, but he is the stupidest vampire i have ever met.

"Just laughing at Jess for falling down again. She is havin some difficulty staying on her feet lately," She chuckles as she says this.

"She is, isnt she? Wonder whats got her all up in the atmosphere?" Did he really just say that?

"Umm, i dont know Mark. I dont even think i know what the hell you mean."

"Never mind then," He says with a not so amussed smile on his cute lil face and walks back into the room.

Emily watches his retreating form as he walks away and further into the room, which is now even further distroyed then it was when Jess came in and scared us. "What are you doing in there? It looks like a bomb blew up the remains of a fucking shoping spree."

"What does it look like we are doing Emily?" She was one of the smartest people in this god for saken house and she really couldnt figuer it out? Or was she just playing stupid with me?

"Well, from what i heard when you were talking to Jess before, Mark is on a pantie hunt, and is afraid to go after Chloe's , and you are snooping for us. Am i correct?" God. I forgot that she had werewolf hearing. Wait. Does that mean that Derek heard everything we had been saying in here, especially since his room was only a few down from this one?

"Yes, Emily, you are correct. Now, can we get back to that before Princess Tori brings her skinny ass up here and beats the living hell outa us?"

"Well yes. And i would hurry. Sounds like her and James are almost done with their show and personal time getting to know eachother. So hurry up and get her room cleaned. I would say you have approximitly 20 minutes before she comes storming up here. Have fun!" She says as she turns and heads down the stairs.

My eyes are wide as i take in the room that we had been distroying for the past few hours. Clothes were strewn all over the room, now covering even Chloe's side, and Tori's purses contents all over her bed. MAkeup covering the floor and desk, hair products everywhere but in peoples hair. How were we going to get this cleaned before she came up here and ripped us both in half?

"Wow. Whats wrong with you Soph? Looks like you saw a ghost!" Mark askes as he laughs about his joke. I havnt been able to see the ghosts yet, but that ability should be coming along quite soon.

"Shut up Mark and get your Sparkly TinkerBell-Wanna-Be ass moving! Tori will be back soon and look at the room! She will rip us in two if she found out we were in here!"

Mark looks petrified. Im about to go and shake him when there is a blur of motion. I look towards him, but he is no longer standing there, motionless. I look around, and see that the room is already half finished.

"Holey Hell Mark! Wha-How-Huh?"

He stops as he places the last article of clothing into the closet. He has the biggest smirk on his face.

"C'mon, we gotta get outa here before she gets bacl up here." He then grabs my hand and drags me out, down the hall, past Derek's room, and into mine, where he pushes me in and i fall on my bed. I look up at him, and he still has that devilish smile on his face. I had never noticed before...but Mark is quite handsome...

**HEY! Im sooooo sorry for such the long wait, again. This would have been up two days ago, but i have been so busy that i forgot! Im sorry!**

**Soooo...now that i have writin the chapter, FINALLY!, I was wondering if anyone has any ideas on what is goin to happen in the next chapter...? O.o **

**Have a good week, or however long it takes me to update again *sigh* I will work on the next chapter whenever i can! **

**~RenesmeeRedbird~**

**(P.S. Sorry for any spelling errors...Im using my sisters computer and they seem to have gotten rid of the only writing program with a spelling/grammer check...sowwies!)**


	24. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys! I know it took a while for me to update (again) and im sorry! I hope I still have my readers, but I understand if you guys are getting tired of waiting forever for my new chapters. This time was not for the fact that I was busy, even though I was quite busy the past couple of weeks, but for the fact that I have not been getting any feedback on this story lately. For me to continue with this story, I need feedback, good or bad, to see if im following the plot line I have for this story well enough or not. If I can ask that you leave a review to let me know about this chapter then I will update REALLY FAST. I swear! Im not going to withhold my chapters, but when people leave comments and let me know how they like my stories, it helps with my ideas and also makes me want to write faster. So, please, let me know! **

**Okay, so now, lets get on with the chapter! **

Si PoV

It was hard to contain my laughing as Jess looked around franicly looking for the key that I had saw Emily take out the door with her. She was going to give us some alone time, and I couldn't be more grateful to her. I was going to owe her if this went over well.

"Jess, calm down. Relax." I told her, rubbing small circles into her back. I heard her sigh, and felt the tension in her shoulders relax, as she breathed deeply.

I was still rubbing her back when she shifted, and surprisingly, cuddled into my chest, resting her head over my heart. My breath caught when I heard her sigh again.

"Jess…? What are you doing?" I asked her, whispering in her ear. I felt her shudder slightly as my breath hit her neck, so I instinctively hugged her, thinking that she might be cold.

"I'm…not doing anything. What are you doing?" She whispered into my chest, and then it was my turn to shudder. It was a wonderful feeling, having her against my chest like this. Her breath was warming my chest.

I hadn't even realized that my hand had traveled from her back to her hair until I felt the soft, wavey brown locks in my fingers as I stroked her head.

She sighs, and wraps her arms around me.

"Simon…I'm so tired…" She yawns lightly, as I continue to stroke her hair.

"You can sleep, Jess. I'll take you to you're room when Emily lets us out." And I gently start rocking from side to side, humming a lullaby that my mother used to sing to me and Derek when we were young. She turned her face so the right side was against my heart and the other was facing the piano. She placed her left hand on my opposite shoulder and wrapped the other around my waist.

I continued to rock back and forth slowly, and humming the song even after she was asleep. She was so cute as she slept in my lap. Her hair was waving, her lips slightly parted, her eyes shut lightly.

I think I may have fallen asleep with Jess on my lap, because when I woke up, we were both laying on the floor beside the piano podium, her still in my embrace. I couldn't help myself. I kissed her forehead lightly, but it was enough to wake her. She looked up at me, puzzled at first, then a look of shock crossed her face.

I started to rub small circles onto her back again, wanting to calm her down. It worked, because her face went back to the usual look of peacefulness that was always present on it.

"I'm sorry that I feel asleep on you, Simon. Did Emily not come back?" She asked me, laying on her back, using my arm as a pillow.

"I really don't know if she came back or not. I feel asleep just after you I think. And its fine, you falling asleep on me. You were actually really cute when you were sleeping," Oh, God. Did I really just say that? By the look on Jess's face, yes, yes I did just say that.

"You think I'm…cute?" Her voice rose an octave when she said the last word, out of surprise I think, but I couldn't be sure, seeing as I suck at telling emotions through voice, and I was just a little to afraid to look into her beautiful brown eyes right now. I was looking at the wall behind her.

"Umm, well…Yeah. Yeah, I do think your cute Jess." I wonder if this is how Derek felt when he told Chloe?

I lost my train of thought as I felt lips press to my cheek. I look down to see Jess pulling away from my face, her cheeks slightly red.

"I…umm, I'm sorry. It's just that, well…I don't know," she stood up and walked to the door.

JPoV

"I…umm, I'm sorry. It's just that, well…I don't know," I didn't know what came over me when Simon told me that he thought I was cute, but I kissed his cheek and felt my own cheeks begin to blaze. Damn it. He was going to think that im desperate or something like that.

I decided that I would leave before I could do any more damage, but as I walked towards the door, I felt a pair of familiar warming arms surround my waist, efficiently bringing me to a halt. If that didn't, then his lips pressing to my ear and whispering in a sweet voice "where do you think your going?" did. It was also very surprising. But not nearly as surprising as what he did next.

Simon quicky spun me around and took my face in his hands, looking right into my eyes, as he leaned in. Now, I have kissed boys before, but even with my first kiss, I wasn't as anxious for his lip to touch mine. And when Simons finally did, it was like I was melting into him. It was, by far, the most passionate, and sweet kiss I have ever had, but that's not what made it the best. What made this kiss, hopefully the first of many, was that I could feel his emotions along with mine. Love, adoration, longing. So many strong, POSITVE, emotions were running through his mind as he held his lips to mine.

When he pulled away, it was as if a part of me had left with him, and a part of him was left with me.

He continued to look into my eyes, a smile upon his lips, still holding my cheeks in his hands. It was then I realized it. I might actually love Simon. This thought made me feel light headed, and it must have shown on my face, because Simons smiling eyes quickly turned to concern filled.

"Jess? Jess, whats wrong?" He quickly and gently let go of my face and took my hands, leaning me over to the couch that I had seemed to have forgotten on the far side of the room.

He made sure I was seated and as comfortable as I could be before he sat next to me, still holding my left hand in both of his. This wasn't enough for me, and sitting up was just making my head feel worse. So I laid down with my head in his lap. I felt him stiffen slightly, before he placed one hand on my hair, and gently began to stroke it., the other on my shoulder, rubbing small circles.

I had just woken up from a nap, which I had also fallen asleep on his lap for, but I was suddenly very tired again. I yawned, and felt a little vibration as Simon laughed.

"How can you still be tired? We slept on the floor for hours." He was still laughing lightly, stroking my hair, and rubbing circles.

"I don't know, but im tired," I said as I closed my eyes once again, falling into another peaceful sleep.

**Sooooooo, again, I would like to ask of you, my wonderful readers, that you give me some feedback. PLEASE. It doesn't even have to be on this chapter! Could be on the other 20 before it. Wow. I just realized that this story is already that long. **

**Another thing….IM ALMOST 15! XD My birthday is on Tuesday! Hehehe! **

**I love you, every single reader out there, I love y'all!**

**~RenesmeeRedbird~**


	25. Chapter 22

**OMG! I am Soooooo soooo sorry for the delay! Yes, I know sorry really doesn't cover the months I have been MIA but I got into some trouble and got everything taken away from me…so again im sorry!**

**Okay, I wanted to say thank you to all of the people that reviewed the last chapter for me! lbjw0128, I would like to say thank you for the birthday wishes! To Necromancer1999, LOL! Booklover883, thank you very much ****J**** bbfan, I will be putting Simon/Tori time in this chapter :D ginger, I agree with you that it is getting boring with all the Simon, which may be one of the reasons why I havent been updating very often, so I will be switching back to Chloe and Derek more! And to , thank you ****J**

**Okay, so now on with the chapter!**

TPoV

James and I had been sitting on the couch, all cuddled up together for a good hour or so before we both got bored of the TV and decided to play on my laptop, so we walked upstairs to my room to retrieve it. As we were walking up the stairs I could hear Chloe and Derek laughing as they emerge from his room. Seems they were finally done with their 'Fun'. Blah! I really didn't need to think about that.

"Hey guys! See u finally made it out into the real world!" James said as he squeezed me a lil bit. I giggle, both at his joke and the squeeze/tickle. As I looked back to Chloe and Derek, I saw him scowl but his ears redden, and Chloe's face was the shade of a ripe tomato. They must not of known they were being so loud.

"Um…ya….Tori?" Chloe said as she let go of Derek's arm and started walking towards our room. I quickly kissed James cheek and followed her. I heard Derek and James exchange a few words before I made it in the room and closed the door. Chloe was sitting on her bed, knees to her chest, looking at me with her eyes glazed over. Crap. What did my idiot brother do this time?

"Chlo? What's the matter? If Derek did something, im going out there and zapping his ass so far-" I didn't get to finish before Chloe jumped off the bed and slapped a hand over my mouth.

"No. He didn't do anything. Its just….were we t-that loud?" Her voice squeaked at the end, indicating that she was very much afraid that they had been heard. If it hadn't, I would have fallen over laughing.

Instead, I enveloped her in a hug and nodded. She clung to me.

"I cant believe this! But we thought we were being quite!" then she hid her face in my shoulder, and I could feel the tears that fell. I rubbed her back lightly, not entirely used to the comforting of anyone, especially Chloe. She had been the one to comfort me and the guys, or at least Simon, over the past month, and now here I was, rubbing her back as she cried into my shoulder…talk about sappy movie footage much. Sigh.

"Chloe…you have to calm down. Derek can hear everything, and he will be worried when he hears you crying like this…I understand that you are a little shaken over that…well that people could hear you, but there are worse things sweety, trust me." I shook at the memory of walking in on my mother and her husband…it was really weird to think of him as that when he had been my dad for all those years….oh well.

Chloe continued to cry for a minute or so, then pulled away from my shoulder and gave me a hug. "thanks Tori…" Then she took my hand, which I must say is weird, but I didn't refuse because I knew that she wanted to get closer to me since we will be living together for the time being, and walked out of our room and into the hall to our guys, who were not sitting on the floor on opposite sides of the hall talking away.

When we walked out they both looked at us and James stood up and came and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Derek on the other hand, motioned for Chloe to go and sit on his lap on the floor, which she hurridly did and cuddled into his broad chest. Yes, I know he is technically my brother, but he had an amazing chest…and other things….NO! Not gonna think about that.

"Tori…I think we should leave them alone…lets go get your laptop," James said as he hugged me from behind and took my hand. I just followed him into the room.

We sat on my bed, tangled together cuddling with a blanket over us, my head resting on his chest, as we watched The NoteBook. I wasn't actually watching it though, I was watching his face as he stared at the screen. He must have felt my eyes on him then because he looked down and smiled sweetly.

"why are you staring at me beautiful?" He kisses my forehead softly.

"'Cause I cant believe your hotness," I wink at him and kiss his lips softly then cuddle back into his chest, as it rattles as he laughs.

I must have fallen asleep while the movie drowned on, because the next thing I knew, I was waking up in James' arms with a blanket covering us, Laptop shut and sitting on the side table.

I looked up at him, seeing that he had also fallen asleep and hadn't noticed me wake up, which was good. I wanted to watch him. Yes, I realize that it robably sounds like im being a creeper, but I had never had someone that I cared about as much…I know that I have only known him for a few days, but…I already thought that he could be the one.

Chloe's PoV

_(the next day)_

I was sitting in the kitchen, laying with my head on the cool counter top, as I sit on a stool, which I might add took a while to get upon.

For the first time in what felt like forever, I was completely, and utterly, alone. Normally I would be freaked out, haven gotten used to having either Derek, Simon, or Tori around, but I was actually quite calm and relaxed. It had been a while since I had been by myself, even before I got to Lyle house. I always had someone there, be it my nanny or cook, aunt or just a random student. I never was truly alone.

So, as I sit there, looking out the window into the beautiful, big backyard, watching Simon and the rest of the guys play football, with Emily, Sophie, and Jess watching them, I didn't even consider where Tori was, I just sat and watched. That is, until the scream came.

I didn't wait. I shoot up from my seat and bolted up the stairs, knowing the sound had come from the top floor. I could hear shouts behind me, but I dindt stop until I came to Tori's and I's door. I tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't budge. I was just getting ready to yell from Derek when Mark comes bursting from behind me and knocks the door clean off its hinges.

I quickly run in after him to find Tori sitting in the corner of the room, closest to the window on my side. She was curled in the fettle position. When Mark went and tried to pick her up, she screamed again. I looked around the room, looking for anyone to help her, when I saw him.

"Davidoff!" I scream.

"WHAT?" Simon and Derek both are at my sides instantly, both in there fighting stances. Derek, crouched low to the ground, and Simon with his feet et apart and arm extended with a spell working in his hands.

"Hello again, Chloe." The evil SOB smiles at me.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, just checking up on my favorite group of escapees but of course. Tori here was just my first stop." He turns to look at her, as do I. She has her ears covered and rocking against the wall.

"What did you do to her?" Simon yells in the general direction of him, but Davidoff just shakes his head.

"Do tell your friends that there is no reason to be yelling. It may cause some issues," David starts to walk towards Tori, and as he gets closer, her screaming gets worse.

"Stop it! Stop! HELP ME!" Tori crys as electric blue bolts shoot from her fingers, just missing Mark and James.

"Guys! Move!" I yell at the two, and they quickly back away from her.

I'm still watching Tori as she screams and pulls her hair when everyone gasps. I turn to see what has happened and see that Sophie is no longer there. Well, she is, but not. Her body has begun to glow blue, and she has blue waves coming from her hair and hands.

"This is done. You will not continue!" She screams, then hurls a ball of something directly at Davidoff, hitting him square in the chest, causing him to scream and disappear.

"Soph…?" Mark says quietly as she begins to return to herself, but collapses on the floor, breathing shallow. I begin to run to her, but Derek and Simon both grab my arms and derect me to Tori, who is in the same state. I run to her.

When im in front of Tori, I get onto my knees and flip her gently onto her back, then realize that she isn't breathing.

"No!" I look around hoplessly, not knowing what to do, as tears start to form in my eyes. "Derek! Derek! Help! S-shes not-" Im cut off as he comes up behind me.

"Chlo, its okay. Shes gonna be okay. Im gonna help her." Then he rips open her shirt, as buttons fly, he starts to pump on her chest over her heart. "Simon! Get your ass over here!"

**Hey guys! Again, im soo soo sorry for the HUMONGOUS delay! And im also sorry for the cliffhanger XD**

**Soo, as always, review and ill, hopefully, have a new chapter up in the next few weeks…OH! And HAPPY SUMMER EVERYONE!**

**~WindStorm96~**


	26. Chapter 23

Chapter 23 DPR****

****Toris PoV****

I'm just sitting in the room that I share with Chloe, playing around online, tyring to hack something. I can hear everyone else outside my window, but I cant bring myself to leave the comfort of my bed.

Then something wejrd happens... I'm suddenly back at the lab. The place is in ruins, just like we left it. But the bodies are still covering the ground. I can see where Davidoff is, a pool of blood surrounding his upper torso, eyes stairing at the ceiling blankly.

I turn away from him though, only looking while its needed. I really just needed to find kne person, or now rather, body.

I search every body in the vicinity of the fight zone, even going through the ones that littered the halls connecting the escape route to the main building, but I couldnt find her.

As I'm walkijg towards the exit though, i find her. Shes sitting against a wall not far from the door, and if it werent for the vacant look in her downturned eyes, i would have thought thst she was just sitting and taking a break.

"Hello, mother." I say as I crouch down in front of her. I touch her cheek lightly, moving the hair that littered her face, when i heard it.

Standing and turning to face whatever may have been there, a spell already working in my hands, glowing a bright green. I listen closely, and hear a shuffling sound beside me. A quick look ensures me that there is probably nothing there. A closed door with the work *Janitor* is what greets me.

While im studying the door, something moves behind me. I turn quickley, and fall back a what i find.

Beside my mother is Dr. Davidoff who i swear was just dead. He was just standing there beside her, looking down intently, not seeming to notice my presence.

I decide to take the oppertunity while its still valuable and start to back away slowly, when a piece of fallen tile is crushed beneath my boot, cauding me to wince and look down long enough to check. When i look up, Davidoff is standing not three feet in front of me.

I fall back into a pile of debry, stiffiling my scream of surprise and terror in with my hand while trying to get away. My eyes never leave the evil man standing infront of me.

"Why, what a surprise this is. Hello, Tori." He says as he continues towards me, extending his left hand as if he is going to help me up, but as the hand deminishes the distance between us, it starts to glow a sickly brown colour. When it is just inchs from my face, I'm frozen in place as the brown glow leaves his hand anf latches onto my cheek.

"Ahhhh!" I scream as it burns my skin, and burrows into my cheek. "What is this!" I yell at him, but he is no longer standing by me. Wherehe was now stands my Mother. She has a wickedly evil grin plastered to her face as she watches me rithe in pain.

As she stands there, she starts to whisper something I cant hear, but it intensifies the pain, making it radiate throughout my head and towards my chest.

I start to claw at the ground, trying to get away grom her. As i turn, she is still there, not five feet from me, still stairing with that evil glint. My emotions get the best of me then, and I start to cry out louder, nothing coherit leaves my mouth, but i know that she is listening.

As the pain starts to intensify again, my anger towards Davidoff and my mother peeks, causing the blue sparks of lightning to escape my hands. One just about hits the witch in front of me, but she moves to the right just slightly, and misses the connection, but I somehow know that even if it would have connected ot wouldnt have stopped the pain that shot through me.

And then, all of a sudden I hear her. I can hear a voice cone through the pain, but what she says makes no sense to me.

"No! This will not continue!" and then i see a bright blue light come out of the shadows, and i think that it will connect with my mothers side, but as it flys right past her, i follow it with my pain filled eyes and watch it connect directly with Davidoffs chest, as he screams with agony, the pain within me is obliterated. Before I 'm completely unconcious I see my mother colapseto her knees with a pained look on her face as she watches me. And then im gone.

****Chloes PoV****

As Derek compressed her chest and Simon worked on a spell, I took a look around the room. Derke, Simon and I were the ones that surrounded Tori, while Jess and Emily stood beside Sophie with Mark working on compresing her chest like Derek. Jamed was just standing there. He was standing directley between the two groups. He kept looking from one fallen girl to th other, and then back again. I suddenly knew why he wasnt beside a group.

"James," I said softly. He looks to me.

"Chloe, I-I... I cant choose," He explains as a tear rolls down his cheek. I quicky stand up, feeling Dereks eyes on me, and walk over to him.  
>"No ones asking you, too. Both Tori and Sophie would understand. Tori is your girlfriend, but Sophie has been your friend a lot longer than that," I take his hand softly and squeez. "When there better, they'll tell you that themselves"<br>Another tear rolls down his cheek, but he nods and squeezes my hand back. "Thank you, Chloe." I only nod and let his hand go.

I walk back to Dereks side to see that he has started the complete CPR procedure. 'The kiss of life' and all. But, seeing his mouth on hers didnt cause jeously to stir in my gut, but a feeling of pride for Derek. He knew what to do.  
>I look over the James again, and he is now kneeling beside Sophies head, gently stroking her hair back. He looks up and smiles at me, and I cant help but smile back.<p>

I watch as Mark continues the compression on Sophies chest, but am brought out of that by a double gasp that echos through the room. I search for whatever has made this noise, but when i feel a tap on my shoulder, I turn to Simon, who points to Tori, whos eyes have fluttered open.

As quick as I have managed to come to a relization that she is awake, James is already there, holding her lightly and kissing her forehead. Toris eyes are wide with shock, but quickly change. She wraps her arms around his body as tight as she can.

"Chloe?" I turn away from them to see Emily standing behind me. "Its Sophie, shes..." But she doesnt continue, just motions for me to follow her. So I do.

Sophie is laying with her head in Marks lap, breathing on her own, but her eyes are still closed. Mark is lightly brushing her cheek and Jess holds her hand.

I sit beside Jess and look at her. "Do you feel anything?" She just looks at me.

"What do you mean?"

"Im not sure how your powers work, but i thought that you could like, read peoples minds."

She shakes her head. "Not exactually. I just see certain things and move objects."

"Oh my... Chloe, she might not be able to feel something, but you might," I turn back to Emily who is now seated across Sophies body from me.  
>"What do you mean by that, Emily?"<p>

"Well, i read a once that if a necromancer is powerfull enough that they can sometimes comune with the sick, even if they arnt on the verge of death," I just look at her squepticly.

"Chloe, Emily is right. Dad told me that when Simon and I were younger. And you are one of the most poweful necros ever," Derek says as he turns to look at me from across the room.  
>I turn to look at him in return, reading his expression. After a minute, I nod, turning back to Sophie.<p>

"So...how do I do this?"

****Okay, dont yell at me! I know I was late for updating again, but this time is a legitament reason. My laptop had sonething spilled on it a few weeks ago, and hasnt been working riht since, and when I finally had the time to write this out, it wouldnt even turn on! I have a Galaxy Tablet, but I had no idea how to upload things onto fanfiction from it. That is until I actually looked. Sontimes I cant even believe that my head is still attached to my body. It is rediculaous how dumb I can be sometimes.  
>Okay, but back to the Tablet. I'm sorry for any spelling mistakes or grammer, but the app i have on it doesnt have spell check, so you will just have to bear with me until I can download a .<strong>

**Oh! And regarding all of my lovely readers that reviewed THANK YOU. And to Roxy (guest) your reviews made me laugh and thank you for the support. Along with everyone else who reviewed, favorited or followed me or my story. I love you all!**

**I know this isnt a very long chapter, but I swear it looked at least a few pages long on my tab... Sorry everyone :/**

**~WindStorm96~**


	27. Authors note plz read everyone

Okay, so I would just like to say sorry for the chapter I updated with last night. I know that the formating absolutly sucked, but I have fixed it, and I know that since the new upgrads to the website have fixed the 'Spam' alerts, so im adding this note as a new chapter so everyone knows. So sorry again for the horid formating last night.


	28. NOTE

**Hello. I have gotten A LOT of messeages in the last week or so from _readingiswatido_.**

**I just want to say HOW ABSOLUTLY POSSITVELY SORRY I AM FOR NOT UPDATING IN SOOOOOOOOOOOOO LONG! Next thing is that I have had mulitple offers on taking over my story. I would like my readers opinion on this matter, becasue I should be able to start updating again soon, at least that is what I am hoping for. I still do not have a laptop, but I can use the computers that I have somewhat access to throughout my day (be it at school or the computers that friends have) for small time periods. I am hoping to continue all of my stories, minus Immortality in its Finest becasue that is just a PoS xD I will be posting this to every story on here.**

**Again, I want to say thank you to **_**CandySlushLover**_** and **_**readingiswatido**_** for the continued notice and support. So, please let me know on where you stand. I would still like to continue writing my own stories, but if you, as my readers, would rather they be taken by another and continued then I would be fine with it, after all, I write for my fans.**

**Thank you ******everyone****** for the love and support, and again, I am utterly and completely sorry for my lack of updates in the past two years or so. I can not apologize enough for it.**

**Love always;**

**WindStorm96 xoxoxoxox**

**FEBUARAY 28th**

**Hello my lovelies! I missed you! **

**I am soooooooo sorry for not updating since...forever..please don't be to mad at me. **

**Umm..a small problem with not updating in so long...I can't remember exactly where I was going with the plot line..IF I re-read the story again, though, I should be able to figure it out, because I already have the idea grasping the outer edges of my imagination. I should have the idea up and running again soon, and when I do I will again begin writing and updating on a REGULAR basis! (Or at least as regular as I can with all the work and school work I will be doing)**

**Love you all!**

**~WindStorm96~**


	29. Chapter 24

**So, HEY EVERYONE! My first ****REAL ****update in, I can't even count the amount of time its been. God, I really hope you guys don't hate me to too much, because I love you all, even the ones who got a little obsessive (I'm kidding, love you **_**readingiswatido**_**) Anyway, I just want to apologize again for such a GINORMOUS wait…and again, this is probably not the same way I was taking the story when I wrote the last chapter, so if there is any inconstancies, just let me know and I'll try to fix em as best I can.**

***Chloe's PoV***

I sit on the floor beside the still unconscious Sophie, her breathing still normal and self-dependent. Her face still has color, her cheeks flushed a soft pink. Mark holds her head in his lap softly, watching her face as he strokes her blond hair softly. And, not for the first time, I see the connection that she and I share, our appearance and powers, somewhat at least. It appears that we both have the ability to commune with the deceased, but her powers seem to more complex than mine are.

That must be what did this to her, now that I'm actually thinking about it. She used so much power all at once that she probably doesn't use very often, and the shock caused her body to go into this protective state. It makes sense. But I wouldn't be able to see for real unless I did what I'm sitting next to her for.

"Now, place your hands on her forehead, your fingers over her temples," Derek instructs me, Emily standing next to him, nodding in confirmation. I do as they say, a soft buzz drifting through my body. This has to be a good sign.

"Close your eyes, concentrate on seeing yourself inside her mind. Take a quick peak in, see if there's a light on up there." I smile slightly at his wording as my eyes drift shut, my concentration now on nothing but Sophie and the mental blocks that I have to try and get past. No wonder telepaths don't like searching people's minds, way too many walls and fences to leap over or go around.

I finally find the normal part of her mind, a dark place compared to her personality I would say, but in the distance I could see a faint blue light, choosing to follow it, instinctively knowing that it's most likely where she will be.

That's where I find her, sitting with her legs crossed in the midst of a storm, one that circles just around her head. Her clothing is drenched from the onslaught of water materialzing from the cloud, her hair a dark blond tangle on her head. I look her up and down, seeing that her hands are still a bright florescent blue, which must have been the light that I could see from the beginning of the dark place that is her mind.

As I watch her, I can't help but wonder what had made her mind so, disturbingly depressing. Yes, I know that other people really would rather stay out of others heads, but why would hers be like this? What had happened that made her like this?

I sit next to her after a minute or two of watching the rain pelt her and the thunder and lightning shake and frizz her hair. I put my hand on her knee softly, but there is no reaction to this. My brow furrows. What do I do?

I think back, trying to remember anything that she may have said to me about her life, or about Necromancers, but come up blank. All I can think of is her singing with the homemade band. And that's when it hits me, quite literally. A giant treble clef hit me in the side of the head, bouncing off of me and onto the ground beside her. Huh. I wonder.

"They see you as small and helpless  
>They see you as just a child<br>Surprise when they find out that a warrior will soon run wild…"

I start to sing one of the many songs I had heard her sing over the duration of our stay here at the house with them, this one being "This Will Be the Day" I believe. I actually really liked it, and she sang it beautifully. I thought, as weird as it may be, that maybe if I sing it she would waken from her state and sing along, or just wake up would even work right now.

"…Prepare for your greatest moments  
>Prepare for your finest hour<br>The dream that you've always dreamed is  
>Suddenly about to flower<p>

We are lightning  
>Straying from the thunder<br>Miracles of ancient wonder

This will be the day we've waited for  
>This will be the day we open up the door<br>I don't wanna hear your absolution  
>Hope you're ready for a revolution<br>Welcome to a world of new solutions  
>Welcome to a world of bloody evolution<br>In time-your heart will open minds  
>A story will be told<br>and victory is in a simple soul…"

I see the change as I continue singing, the rain subsiding slowly as the courses move and sway with the music that has started to play from somewhere deep in her subconscious.

"…Your world needs a great defender  
>Your world's in the way of harm<br>You want a romantic life a fairy-tale that's full of charm

Beware that the light is fading  
>Beware as the dark returns<br>This world's unforgiving  
>Even brilliant lights will cease to burn<p>

Legends scatter  
>Day and night will sever<br>Hope and peace are lost forever

This will be the day we've waited for  
>This will be the day we open up the door<br>I don't wanna hear your absolution  
>Hope you're ready for a revolution<br>Welcome to a world of new solutions  
>Welcome to a world of bloody evolution<br>In time your heart will open minds  
>A story will be told<br>and victory is in a simple soul"

As I finish the last line of the song, she moves her head, her big blue eyes looking at me with confusion. "…Chloe?"

I smile at her. "Welcome back Sophie." I close my eyes.

**Soooo…how was it? I hope it wasn't too bad.. Anyways, I'm gonna try and update in the next few weeks, but I am not gonna promise anything, because April is gonna be super busy for me. I have to get everything ready for graduation; I'm starting two new jobs. There's just a lot to do before my high-school career is over and done with. To be honest, I'm gonna miss it. Not the drama or the bullshit that comes with it, but the constant things to do. I'm not one to just sit around and do nothing; I always like to have something to do. Anyways, I got way off topic xD**

**Love you;**

**WindStorm96~~**


End file.
